The Potter in Slytherin Draco Malfoy Love Story
by Starflower6
Summary: Shade Potter, Harry Potter's rebellious twin sister wants nothing to do with her brother. Therefore, she is sorted into Slytherin. Is there a reason for her bitterness?
1. Prologue

Setting: Malfoy Manor, August 15, 1980

Rain lashed outside, winds howled. In the darkness of the shadows lay a dark mansion, with boarded up windows. Inside of the mansion, a meeting was happening.

In the center of the meeting room, was a shiny long table. Seated at the head of the table was Lord Voldemort, a bald man with a wicked glimmer in his eyes as he started the meeting.

"Death Eaters, gather here! Today we have an important matter to discuss." Voldemort called for attention at the group that's already gathering. "I believe that yesterday, a child was born to two of our members. Nicholas Potter, and Regan Singer, I believe your brother agreed to host her until her first birthday?"

Nicholas stood up. "Yes. My brother James have agreed, though we can only send her when their child is born, July 31st, I think."

Voldemort chuckled. "Alright. Then, when her foster brother's first birthday rolls around, we will attack. First we kill Lily and James. Then we transfer my powers into your daughter, Shade, am I correct?" Nicholas nodded. "Then, I will kill the boy."

Setting: Godric's Hollow, July 31st, 1980

"NO! Not Harry! Please, just take Shade and leave!" Lily Potter, the ginger redhead pleaded, tears leaking out of her eyes for her lost husband.

Voldemort laughed. Then his eyes narrowed in anger. "WHERE IS SHADE POTTER?" He roared when he didn't see the familiar ravenette.

Lily trembled. "I-In the closet." She mumbled.

Voldemort strode over to the closet. "Alohomora."

The closet swung open to reveal a skinny horribly beaten one year old girl. Voldemort trembled in anger. Who would have thought James Potter and Lily Evans to be child abusers? But then again, Shade was the child of Nicholas Potter, James's traitorous brother. He took out Shade.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He roared. "HOW DARE YOU ABUSE NICHOLAS POTTER"S DAUGHTER! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

There was a flash of green and Lily fell to the floor, dead.

Voldemort laughed, striding over to Harry. "Avada Kedavra."

But instead of Harry dying, Voldemort felt himself dying. Gasping, he used his last amount of energy to transfer her powers to Shade, his last favor to his beloved death eater.


	2. Chapter 1, The Zoo

Harry's POV

Harry Potter was jolted out of his dream by the voice of none other than Dudley Dursley.

"Wake up cousins! We're going to the zoo!" Dudley hollered, running down the stairs. Harry groaned. Dudley's birthday, how could he have forgotten?

"Coming." He mumbled, opening the cupboard door.

"Oh, here he comes! The birthday boy!" Petunia greeted her son, arms wide.

"Hello, Shade!" She cheerfully greeted Harry's twin before turning to Harry.

"And you, Potter. Why don't you just make breakfast. And don't burn anything, I want all to be perfect for Dudley! Oh, and Shade, I think Dudley would greatly appreciate the presents." Petunia said warmly, nodding to the two gifts in Shade's hands.

Dudley smiled wide, accepting the presents from Shade. "Thank you Shade! I see why mum favor you more than the other Potter."

Shade smiled before winking. "Ah, i'm quite a charmer, aren't I?"

Turning to Harry, she barked, "Why are you just standing there, _brother dearest,_ don't you have a meal to cook?" She sneered.

Harry sighed. You would think the twins have a perfect relationship. Well, it's not the case here. "Yes, _mum."_

SLAP!

Harry reeled from the force of Dudley's blow. "Don't you dare talk to her as if she's an equal to you! She's far more appealing than you!" Dudley roared.

Shade smirked, wrapping her arms around Dudley. "Come on now, Dud, it's not his fault he made some bad decisions! It's his parents fault."

Harry gasped in outrage. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TALK ABOUT OUR PARENTS LIKE THAT!"

Shade scoffed. "Just go cook, the zoo isn't going to be open forever!"

* * *

Shade's POV

"Make it move!" Dudley ordered his father. The boa constrictor remained tucked. Shade grew impatient by the snake.

She stalked over. " _Move, now."_ She hissed. The snake moved.

Dudley looked at Shade in horror. "What did you say?"

Shade looked confused. "What do you mean? I just told it to move!"

"No you wasn't you were speaking snake!" Dudley accused her.

Shade burst into tears. "I'm a monster." She whispered.

Dudley shook his head. "No you're not. You didn't know. Come on, let's go."

As soon as they left, Harry took over.

* * *

"Mummy! Daddy! Come! Harry's talking to the snake!" Dudley shouted. Just then, the glass vanished. Shade and Dudley toppled into the cage, as the snake ran out. Petunia gasped as she saw her son and foster daughter. "My dear children, how did you end up there?"

* * *

Harry's POV

It was Harry and Shade's birthday. But as usual, Harry remained forgotten. Shade got as many presents as Dudley got. Instead of the house though, they were in a little cottage.

BANG!

The door fell over. A giant man stood outside. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Shade screamed.

Petunia and Vernon stood in front of Shade and Dudley protectively.

The man chuckled. "Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts."

"Erm, would you please elaborate? What the bloody hell is a hogwart?"

"What is a hogwart? Blimey Shade, did you ever wonder where your parents learned it all?" Hagrid asked confused.

"Oh, so specific! Learned what?!"

"You mean they told you nothing?! NOTHING?!"

He must have been told by my confused face.

"Yer a wizard Harry. And... Yer a witch, Shade." I noticed his voice faltered a little after telling me.

I rolled my eyes. "No sh*t, Sherlock! I'm a witch, alright! A rather bitchy one, right Dudley?"

Dudley managed a small smile, but was still shaking.

I pretty much zoned out for the rest of the conversation, that is, however, until Hagrid gave Dudley a pig tail. "Woah, that's a bit too far, mister!" I shouted as he whipped his umbrella towards him again. The flash bounced right off of me. It hit Hagrid with such a force, even he had to back up a bit.

"Shade, Harry, yer coming with me, no matter what."


	3. The Sorting

Shade

I stood on the platform (without Harry), between 9 and 10. "Where the bloody hell is this platform Nine and Three-Quarters?" I muttered, confused. Just then, a blonde boy walked up to me.

"Hey, you. Have you found the platform yet?" He asked snidely.

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, that's why I'm standing between platforms 9 and 10, looking utterly confused." I said sarcastically.

The blonde boy smirked before replying. "Name's Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand.

"Shade. Shade _Potter._ " I spat out my last name venomously.

Draco's eyes widened. "Bloody hell, you really are Shade Potter? _The_ Shade Potter?"

"How many Shade Potters can there be?" A voice behind us spoke.

I spun around to find Harry. "Hello, _brother mine._ Fancy seeing you here." I said cooly.

"Well, _dear sister_ aren't you going to show me how to get on?" Harry asked hopefully. "If you remember that is." He added hastily.

"In your f*cking dreams." I answered back before turning back to Malfoy who was watching us amused. "Do you know how to get on the platform?"

Malfoy shook his head. "Nope, dad forgot to tell me."

"- packed with muggles of course…" We heard a woman say.

We spun around. Behind us was a family of redheads.

The tallest one took one look at us, and widened his eyes. "Blimey, are you-"

"-No shit, Sherlock. Shade and Harry Potter, no need to look so surprised. You know it's been 11 years since the downfall of Voldemort. You should have at least known that we're going to be here."

"Don't swear, and don't mention his name."

"I dare you to f*cking make me."

The rest of the Weasley family looked appalled by my rude attitude.

Malfoy looked disgusted. "Weaseys." He muttered.

"Sorry about Shade, can you show us how to get on the platform?"

"It's may you, Potter. But then again, I don't think we should bother with these people."

"Oi! What did we do to you, Malfoy?" One of them asked.

"Can you show us to the f*cking platform or not? Train's leaving in two minutes."

"Yes, just run straight towards the wall between 9 and 10." A plump woman, their mother, I think, answered.

Malfoy looked as if they just told him to jump off cliff. "Excuse me? You want us to run into the wall?"

I rolled my eyes. I really don't have time for this. "Just do it." I grabbed his wrist, despite his protests, and ran towards the wall with him and my trunk in tow.

* * *

When we reached the castle, Professor McGonagall led us to the Great Hall. There was an old, tattered hat. To our surprise and my annoyance, the hat started singing.

" _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Then the sorting began. I zoned out until I heard Malfoy's name being called. SLYTHERIN! The hat screamed as soon as it touched his head. I must have zoned out again after that, because next thing I know, "Potter, Shade!" Immediately there were whispers. I rolled my eyes and jammed on the hat. " _Hmm, a Potter huh? I would put you in Gryffindor where your parents were, but that would not fit you. Let's see, how about… SLYTHERIN!"_ There were startled whispers. A Potter in Slytherin? Very uncommon. But I didn't care. I stalked over to the Slytherin table, head held high.

 **Hi, so yeah, I skipped and changed some parts. But most of the story is going to follow the original story, just maybe a little change of plot and some added scenes. Sorry for the short chapter, more tomorrow!**


	4. Potions and Pranks

I was panicking. I have an hour before my potions lesson, and I haven't read a page of the textbook about that. I hurriedly grabbed my potions textbook and started speed reading, my eyes flicking back and forth between each sentence. I checked my watch. Ten minutes left to get to class.

I arrived just on time. I hurriedly grabbed a seat by the Slytherin table without even looking at who my partner was. I was just relaxing, when I felt a hand close around mine. I jumped, spinning around.

"Bloody hell, Malfoy, you scared me half to death!" He only chuckled, before giving me a wink. I was about to slap him when Snape walked in, robes swirling around him in an intimidating way. However, I wasn't even fazed by his appearance. He made his boring little speech, before turning to Harry.

"Potter!" He barked. "Where would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Poor Harry was looking very flustered. I raised my hand, as did a girl with bushy ginger hair.

"I don't know, sir," He admitted.

"Tut, tut," Snape sneered. "Apparently fame isn't everything." I heard snickers from my fellow Slytherins and couldn't help cracking a smile myself.

"Let's try again, Potter. Where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

Harry didn't look anymore better than he did last question, nor did better. "I don't know, sir." He said again. This time the Slytherins and me openly laughed, my hand still up in the air.

"Thought you wouldn't have to open a book before coming to Hogwarts, did you Potter?"

"What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, Potter?" Snape asked again.

Harry looked like as if he was going to burst. "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW, _SIR,_ SO STOP FUCKING PICKING ON ME AND ASK SOMEONE ELSE!"

The class was dead silent, ready for Snape's outburst. Instead, he simply said, "Detention, Potter. Now, let's see whether your sister knows the answers."

Confidently, I spoke, loud and clear. "Draught of the Living Death. A goat's stomach. Nothing."

Malfoy whistled beside be. "Damn, Potter."

Snape looked pleased. "All Correct. Thirty points to Slytherin."

I grinned broadly, smirking smugly at Harry who scowled. I made a funny mocking face, to which Malfoy laughed at.

"Now, if you would please pay attention Mr. Potter, I would like to say that today we would be making a cure for boils. Recipe found in _Magical Drafts & Potions. _You may begin."

I immediately moved to grab the ingredients, but was stopped by Malfoy. "I'll get them." He spoke, looking deep into my eyes. I tossed by head back. "I am perfectly capable, Malfoy. Now if you would please move." I refuse to let someone else do my part. He chuckled. "Alright, alright."

Soon, we have a wonderful potion sitting in front of us. We were the first ones to finish.

"Look over here, class. As you can see, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Potter have completed their potion."

The entire class was now looking towards us, surprise and awe in their gazes.

I noticed a girl who was glaring hatefully at me, leaving her potion unattended. It immediately began to sizzle, and I pointed my finger down so she could attend to it.

Then I heard a "OUCH!" Then an explosion. I glanced over at the Gryffindor table, where Seamus had blown up his potion and is now covered in boils.

Snape immediately whisked away our potion, giving it to Seamus. The potion worked spectacularly. Snape smiled a rare, thin smile before dismissing us.

* * *

I sat down exhausted by the end of the day. Flying lessons was very eventful, since Harry, once again, had to play hero.

Then suddenly, I heard a shriek. Pansy stumbled out of the shower, her hair stained red. I was about to laugh, but then three more shrieks erupted. I recognised them as Himalaya Clearlake, Lorander Sanders, and Loriander Sanches.

They stumbled out of their dorms, their hair a mess, eyes wild. "Fred and George Weasley. They put rats in our dorms." Loriander muttered.

"Fred and George Weasley, huh?" I murmured. The famous Weasley twins. Well, I could do better. "I've got an idea. How about we form our own pranking group? Just don't mention our group to anyone. Keeps up the suspense a bit." I winked.

The three girls grinned. "Perfect. We just need a leader, a symbol, and a name."

"A name, huh." I mused, playing around with our names a bit. Nothing seemed right, before a name popped into my mind. "The Thunderstorms!" I said out loud.

The girls nodded. "Now, leader and symbol?" Lorander asked.

Himalaya rolled her eyes. "Well obviously, it's going to be Shade. As for the symbol, a thundercloud with a lightning bolt running through it, with a fading crown in the background."

"Perfect!" Lorander cheered.

I smirked. "Let's come up with a plan first, then kick some Weasley ass!"

We put our hands together. "GO THUNDERSTORMS!" We cheered.

I stayed up later than usual to write out our pranking plan. I planned one for tomorrow, with my group's consent.

We plan to sneak out at two in the morning, sneak over to Gryffindor tower with our super speedy firebolts Loriander lent us, with hoods covering our faces and a crown on my head.

We then bewitched the armchairs to collapse when one sits on it, dumping he or she into an empty basement we set up. When he or she lands in the basement, our symbol will appear, making our mark. This was for tonight. Tomorrow, we'll wake up early to work on the Great Hall.

This is our plans:

Monday: Armchairs in GCR.

Tues: Non-venomous snakes on GT.

Wed: Eagle to Raven badges.

Thurs: Blank pages in a RWBK

Fri: Badger roar for the Puffs.

Sat: Black and white puff hair

We have to keep our list pretty simple so in case someone takes it, they won't get anything we write on here. Only when the paper meets our fingerprints, it will elaborate so we know what we're doing.

* * *

"Everyone ready?" I asked, pulling on my black cloak with hood, placing my crown on my head. They nodded, pulling on their own hoods. "Let's go." I whispered, just as the clock struck two.

We took our firebolts, opened up the window, flying to Gryffindor Tower. We placed our firebolt inside a bush, then went through a window. We landed directly inside the common room. I took some time to scan the room.

The Gryffindor Common Room is nothing like ours. I was cozy, and very warm. I nodded toward the armchairs.

I moved one of them and cut out the square slab of ground under it. The square fell away, revealing an empty space. Muttering a spell, I set up our thundercloud. Perfect. I then place the armchair back again, levitating it a little so it doesn't fall back into the basement… yet.

I nodded sharply as the others finished their work, and we made our leave, flying into the cool night air.

* * *

Harry's P.O.V

The next morning as I walked into the Great Hall, I noticed how the Gryffindors were crowded together, shooting glances. "What happened?" I asked. Fred and George looked at each other grimly. "It has come to our attention that-" Fred started, "We're being pranked." George finished.

"By who?" I asked.

"This, we do not know. But, yesterday night, someone bewitched the ground under our armchairs. When we sat on them, we fell right through. We landed in a basement, but, there was a mark. A glowing thundercloud with a lightning bolt running through, and a fading crown in the background."

I gasped. "I see. Yesterday at two-thirty, I saw the window opened and four dark figures flying across the sky. I only managed to catch a gleaming crown, and a flash of golden hair."

Just as I was about to take a sip of my pumpkin juice, a snake came out of it. I leaped back, shocked. " _Ahh, finally. New friendsssssss."_ The snakes hissed. Startled yells was now spreading across the Gryffindor table.

"I'm sorry, but who sent you?" I hissed in parseltongue. " _That I cannot tell, for it is wished to be kept secret by The Thunderstormssss."_ "The Thunderstorms! That explains the mark. And I see the mark on the snake's skin!" I thought.

I narrowed my eyes. There is only one person besides him who knows how to speak parseltougue. His sister, Shade Potter.


	5. Flying and Quidditch

I woke up bright and early, ready for flying lessons. It's a shame we have to take lessons with the Gryffindors, I have a feeling one of them is going to try to show-off. And by one person, I mean Harry fucking Potter.

I met up with my Thunderstorms. Loriander handed us the firebolts she lent us, and we set off to the Great Hall.

I was shoving down my eggs when mail arrived. As usual, I didn't recieve any mail, but Malfoy sure did. His owl dropped of packages and packages of sweets. I didn't realize I was staring until he tossed a pack of candy to me.

"Thanks, Malfoy." I nodded.

He smiled. "You're welcome Potter, just call me Draco."

I smiled a genuine smile, something which I only do around the Dursleys and my Thunderstorms. "Under one condition," I smirked when Draco raised his eyebrows. "I'm Shade. Bloody hell, you can call me anything. Anything but _Potter._ "

He nodded. "Alright, i'll call you Fire." I shrugged. "Fine with me!"

I rolled my eyes when Parkinson tried to get Draco to give her a pack, to which she was failing horribly with. "Please Drakey-Poo! You gave that frickin' Potter a pack, but you can't give me one?" She whined.

I tuned out of their conversation, popping candy after candy into my mouth. I noticed Harry glaring jealously at me.

I sent him a mocking smirk, pretending to swoon at Draco which Draco chuckled at. He wrapped his arms around me, and stuck out his tongue at Harry.

Harry glared, but then his glare turned into a smirk. He reached out toward Hermione, but was stopped by Ron's glare. I snorted, and Draco laughed.

Draco leaned towards me, but stopped halfway, staring at me as if asking for permission. I smiled. His worried face turned upside-down into a grin as he kissed the top of my head.

Harry choked, pretending to vomit with disgust. I just sent him a fake smile, then exited the Great Hall with Draco and my Thunderstorms.

* * *

All the students from Gryffindor and Slytherin lined up, their brooms on the ground in front of us. We were all talking and laughing. But then Madam Hooch arrived. "Well, what are you waiting for?" She barked to some Gryffindors who wasn't paying attention. When all of us were ready, she barked out, "Stick out your right hand over your broom, and say UP!"

"UP!" Everyone shouted out. I smirked when me, my Thunderstorms, Draco, and sadly Harry, was able to get their brooms up. I laughed especially loud as Ron's whacked him in the face.

Pretty soon, everyone was able to get their brooms off the ground.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, I want you to to kick off from the ground, hard."

"Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, then come down. On my whistle-three-two-" "HEY! GET BACK DOWN HERE!" She screamed, when a Gryffindor, Neville Longbottom, kicked off.

He kept on rising higher then higher. Then he slid off. He landed on the ground with a CRACK! He was blubbering as a baby, clutching his wrist.

"Broken wrist, Come on, boy, to the Hospital Wing!" She warned us to not get a single foot off the ground, then left.

I then saw Neville's Remembrall lying by the tree. I nudged Draco,, who noticed it too. He smirked, grabbing it. "Look! It's that stupid thing his grandmother sent him!" He shouted, raising it up to the air.

"Give it here, Malfoy." Harry said quietly.

Draco laughed. "Come and get it then!"

He flew up, Harry following him, despite Hermione's attempts to stop him.

Sighing, I flew up too. Harry is always sticking his nose into things… I flew behind Harry, motioning for Draco to pass it to me. He threw it, and I caught it easily.

Harry spun around, but then turned back again when I threw it to Draco who… fumbled and dropped it.

I mentally cursed, then flying as fast as I can, making a spiral- to which people whistled in awe at.

Harry and I, now neck to neck, was speeding toward the ground. We both caught it at the same time, fighting over it. Then McGonagall and Snape came hurrying out. "HARRY POTTER!" She screamed, rage and worry flooding her gaze. "Never- in all my time at Hogwarts-" Then she

shook her head. "Come with me…" I stuck out my tongue toward Harry as he walked away, Professor McGonagall literally dragging him.

"Shade Potter, you come with me." Snape mumbled, dragging me.

We entered Hogwarts. Snape went into a classroom, coming out a second later with a boy.

"Marcus, I brought you a seeker or chaser, you choose. She has the talents of both, caught that thing within a distance of fifty feet from the thrower, then diving down fifty feet, pulling up within a centimeter from the ground…" The boy smiled. "Alright, i'll talk to her." Snape nodded, then left.

Marcus then turned to me. "Name's Marcus Flint, captain of the Slytherin quidditch team." I then stared in awe, for I heard all about quidditch. It is rare for a first year to play quidditch. "Alright, Potter, come to tryouts, then we'll see which position you're better at. You know how to play?"

"OH HELL, YES! QUIDDITCH IS MY DREAM!"

He chuckled. "Alright, I need to get you a broom."

I smirked. "I already have one- well I lent it from my friend who's a third year, she plays chaser, I think, Loriander Sanches? She lent me an extra firebolt."

Flint. Nodded. "Yes, yes, fine player she is. She and Lorander are excellent chasers, we just need one more chaser and seeker."

I nodded. "When is tryouts?"

"Let's see, Saturday, next week, I suppose."

"Great, see you then!"

* * *

I skipped to the Great Hall, smiling. "Guess who's playing Chaser or Seeker on the quidditch team!" I sang.

Awe. Jealousy. Surprise. Proud. All of those emotions flashed in different faces.

"Damn, Fire, you must be the first first year to play in about a century!" Draco whispered, awe and pride brimming in his eyes.

Loriander turned to me. "Screw lending you my firebolt, I'm giving it to you!" She cheered.

I smiled sweetly. "Awe, thanks Lori! Tryouts is Saturday, at three-o-clock!" Life's good.


	6. Pranking Troubles

"Psst. Wake up!" I felt someone grab my hand.

"Murhedudnsj." I mumbled, then spoke, my words still a bit slurred. "What… up, Loran?"

"Ravenclaw badges, remember?"

I jolted upright. "Oh, sh*t, I forgot all about that!" I pulled my hood on, slapped my crown on my head, then grabbed by firebolt. "I'm ready, where's Himalaya and Lori?"

Lorander smiled. "Look out the window."

I turned around and saw Himalaya and Lori floating by the window, talking. "Hey, girls! Took you long enough to wake up, Shade!" I bumped Lori's shoulder playfully.

"Come on, girls! Let's go." Himalaya shouted as the wind whipped her golden curls.

* * *

We flew to Ravenclaw Tower as fast as we can and snuck into their common room.

"Wait, no. I have a better idea." I whispered, noticing the sleeping Ravenclaw prefect.

I took off his Ravenclaw badge. "One of you," I whispered to the girls. "Take this and pin this badge onto the Gryffindor prefect. Take the Gryffindor prefect badge and bring it here. The rest of us will pull a few more pranks."

Lori took the badge and nodded, tossing her glossy brown hair behind her and flew off in the cool night air.

I noticed a sheet of paper by the Ravenclaw. It was the essay for McGonagall.

I took out my own parchment and took out my self-writing quill. I scribbled on my parchment, adding to the Ravenclaw's pretty boring conclusion: In conclusion, I have nothing to say about the art of transfiguration, but I have something to say about Professor McGonagall. It has come to my attention that professor McGonagall is a strict, old lady with no sense of humor whatsoever. Even my sister Shade Potter is better, and she is a prat.

I then added Harry Potter was here, before Lori came in. She read what I wrote on the paper and giggled. I hushed her, taking the Gryffindor badge and pinned it on the Ravenclaw.

"Mischief managed." I whispered, motioning for my Thunderstorms to follow me, flying away in the cool night air. Little did I know, we're going to run into someone very familiar…

* * *

I was flying so fast that I barely saw the figure flying towards us until we crashed together with a WHAM!

My felt myself falling. Terrified, I lunged, trying to grab onto anything. I felt my hand being grasped by a warm hand.

With a grunt, the figure pulled me up onto his broom. I opened my eyes, and found that I was directly face to face, with… Draco Malfoy.

I felt myself blushing unwillingly. "T-Thanks." I stammered, looking around wildly for my broom.

"Looking for this?" I spun around to see Harry holding my broom, barely holding onto y NImbus 2000. I reached forward, but he retreated. "I'm bringing you and your girlfriends to Fred and George."

I laughed. "Just you?" I looked around for Himalaya, Loran, and Lori. I found them, tied with a rope around their middle in the hands of Ron, Hermione, and Neville Longbottom.

I snorted as I saw Neville struggling to get a strong grip on his broom, knuckles white, face pale. Hermione was only slightly better, her knuckles deadly white.

"PUT. THEM. DOWN!" I heard Draco snarl.

He flew in circles around Harry's friends. Neville was so terrified, he fainted, falling to the ground below. I heard a scream. I saw with horror that Lori was falling with him, desperately trying to fly, but Neville was too heavy.

I saw that Harry was distracted. He was now climbing onto my firebolt, about to fly down to rescue Neville who was about fifty feet below us.

"Oh no you don't." I said, grasping on the end of my broom's handle. I saw Harry's Nimbus right below him, so I kicked Harry off my broom.

I went into a dive, desperately trying to catch up to Lori who was now a good seventy feet below. Sixty, fifty, forty, thiry-five, twenty, gotcha!

I was level with Lori now. Without a second to spare, I used my knife and cut the rope binding her and Neville together. Lori flew upwards, Neville fell down. He landed with a splash into the Black Lake.

"Lori!" I shouted. "Help me bring him up, he can't swim!"

Lori looked down, then up. "Leave him! He's Harry's problem now!"

I hesitantly followed Lori. Then something swooped down dragging a broomstick which was waving wildly in the wind, held tight by Harry's broom.

Neville's broom smacked me in the face, almost causing me to fall off of my broom again.

Sure now that Harry can take care of the problem, I soared upward, halting in front of my friends. Himalaya and Loran were free now, Ron and Hermione nowhere in sight.

They all cheered when I came up to them, about a couple of seconds after Lori. "Glad you're safe. Can't lose our favorite Thunderstorm Queen, can we?" Loran said winking. Draco's mouth dropped open. "So that's why Harry was going to take you to Fred and George!"

"Exactly, since we-"

"Want to know who's our rival!" Fred and George appeared out of nowhere.

"But since you are all hooded up-" Fred started.

"We don't know who you are!" George finished.

I glanced at my prankesters and Draco. "Well, I guess that's our que to-"

"Leave!" Draco finished for me, and we Slytherins all flew off as fast as we could.

We were in the Slytherin Common Room when I had an idea. "Guys, tomorrow's Halloween. Let's plan a prank for tomorrow."

My Thunderstorms smiled. "Yup, definitely, just no more sneaking to common rooms at night unless you have something that can turn us invisible."

I thought hard. "The Invisibility Potion! It's a potion that lets us become invisible for a desired amount of time. But if brewed wrong, there will be severe consequences."

The girls gulped. "Well, we're lucky we have the best brewer in all of Hogwarts with us!" Lorander said with a kind of quivering voice, forcing a weak smile.

That was true, well, Snape would always be better. Speaking of which, I need to go to the library to look up the recipe. "Be right back, I just need to borrow the recipe."

Loriander nodded, munching on a chocolate frog. I looked at the clock. I had ten minutes till curfew. I can make it if I hurry…

I ran out of the common room. I sped past hundreds of portraits till I reached the library with still six minutes left. I began searching for potion books, and immediately found the right one. When I was about to check it out, someone grabbed my shoulder. I spun around, wand raised, but then I saw who it was. "Draco?" I murmured. "What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to do this." He leaned forward and crashed his lips against mine. I froze, a storm of emotions flashing in my mind. I like Draco, sure, but do I feel this way for him? Oh god yes. I immediately leaned in, letting my worries vanish.

Then we heard a gasp. "WHAT. THE. BLOODY. HELL. IS. GOING. ON. HERE?!" Harry shouted, Ron and Hermione at his heels.

I smirked. "Making out, is there a problem?"

Hermione shook with anger. "This is a library, a place to find and read books! Not a place to make out!" And the rule says no making out till you're fourth year or above(I made that up)!

I rolled my eyes. "Screw the rules. Let us have some fun. Come on, Draco."

Hermione looked as if she was about to cry. "But Malfoy's your brother's worst enemy! How can you do this to him?"

I scoffed. "Harry never mattered to me, Granger. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to leave before you start crying. It's past curfew, by the way, thought you'd like to know, Miss Rule Abider." I shot back before I left, book clutched in my hand. Well, this was a crappy day.


	7. Hallow-Troll!

I changed into my costume, a character that I made up. I was wearing a black dress with yellow lightning bolts running across the middle and yellow zig-zagged lines lining the bottom. My bracelet is many flashes of lightning hanging off the chain. I also charmed my hair to have yellow zig-zagged streaks running down. In fact, my Thunderstorms were wearing the same outfit.

We have already planned our prank for tonight. If all goes wrong, there's supposed to be a thunderstorm with lightning inside the Great Hall, with real rain and lightning. But then again, nothing ever goes right.

It started with our lesson in Charms. We were suppose to be levitating feathers. "Wingardium Leviosa." Nothing happened.

"Stop, stop!" Hermione was shouting at Ron. "It's Wingardium Leviosa, not Wingardium Leviosaar. Make the "gar" nice and long."

Then she turned to me. "Your movements are all wrong. It's swish and flick, not flick and swish." She said bossily.

I huffed. "Alright then, Wingardium Leviosa." I said, swish and flicking, but doing it jerkily. The feather levitated and blew up in Hermione's face.

Ron snorted. "You do it if you think you're so clever."

Hermione nodded and spoke with strong authority and certainty. "Wingardium Leviosa." The feather levitated with no problem.

I rolled my eyes, grabbing Harry's feather and muttering "Wingardium Leviosa."

The feather levitated, rising higher than Hermione's. Before I set it down, I added something. The feather floated higher, then exploded into streaks of lightning bolts with struck Hermione's feather, turning it to ash.

Hermione looked as if she was about to cry. Harry glared at me out of the corner of his eye. Flitwick couldn't look even more happier. "Look, Miss Potter has done it! Ten points to Slytherin!"

Then the bell rang, signaling the end of class. I went into the restroom to check my hair one last time.

I swear, I keep hearing sniffing noises from a stall. Then I heard a lot of loud footsteps. The door to the restroom opened, and closed. I spun around, and was confused by the girl- er, creature that walked in. The girl in the stall let out a high-pitched scream, and only then did I realize it was Hermione. The large creature looks like Hagrid's size, just bigger, and no hair. "Erm, Granger, what is that?"

"T- Troll." She whimpered.

I let out a sarcastic grin. "So Halloween has turned to Hallo Troll." The troll moved forward. I had to do something for my sake.

"Stupefy!" I randomly shot. The spell only bounced off the troll. I quickly went over all the strategies. Out of everything I could have done, I chose to jump on it's back. Brilliant Shade, brilliant.

The troll thrashed around, trying to hit me with it's club. But out of stupidity, it hit his own head. The troll rocked forward, collapsing. Luckily, I jumped off just in time. Then Harry and Ron burst in.

Harry looked at me, then the troll, then me, and back to the troll. "Bloody hell, did you do this, Shade?" Harry asked.

"No sh*t, Sherlock. I jumped on his back while Granger here was to busy being scared."

"Oh my goodness, explain yourselves!" McGonagall shouted, trembling.

Hermione trembled, stepping forward hesitantly. "Please Professor, it was me."

"Miss Granger?" Mcgonagall asked, shocked.

"I thought I could take it on my own since I read all about them. Shade was doing her hair when the troll came in. She jumped on his back, causing the troll to hit his own head. Harry and Ron came after the scene."

"Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, and five points to Slytherin Miss Potter, for pure dumb luck." She spun around, and stalked away.

I looked at Hermione. "Next time, I won't most likely be able to save you. Consider yourself lucky, _Granger."_ I stalked out of the bathroom, my hair now exploded. I met up with Draco, and my Thunderstorms.

"You look like hell, Fire." Draco murmured. And was there concern in his gaze?!

I laughed sarcastically. "Well, what do you expect? For me to walk out after jumping on a troll's back looking like a princess?"

Malfoy choked, paling. Now he looks like a vanilla ice cream cone. "You literally went after the troll." He choked out.

I nodded. "I had no choice. I was doing my hair when the troll walked in. Jumping on top of him was the first thing I thought of. Granger was whimpering like a scared puppy, and Harry and Ron came late, the fools."

Himalaya looked shocked, as did the others. " _Granger_ was afraid?!"

I nodded. "She literally dove under the sink, curling into a ball."

Draco shook with rage. "SO YOU ARE TELLING ME SHE LEFT YOU TO DIE?!" He thundered.

The look on my face must have told him, because his fists curled. "I'M GOING TO KILL HER!"

Pansy decided to show up. Wonderful, just wonderful. "Why are you yelling at Potter? Did she make you mad? Do I have to curse her?" I scoffed as she wrapped her arm around Draco, only to be shaken off.

"No, Pansy. It is Granger I need to curse. She left Potter here to face the troll alone."

Pansy looked appalled. "You're saying as if that was a bad thing!"

Draco shook his head. "Just go, Parkinson."

Pansy looked hurt, but left.

Draco put his hands on my shoulders. "You really can be an idiot, my beautiful Flame."

My Thunderstorms giggled. "We'll leave you two to your lovey dovey talks!" Lori chirped.

"Oh, and for our prank, it's saved for tomorrow!" Loran said, leaving with the other girls.

Draco stared into my eyes. "Shade Potter, you really are something else." He murmured.

"W- What do you mean?" I asked.

"As you know, people know you as the other Potter. Or just the Girl that was spared. But really, you are Shade Potter, my hero. You are strong, you are my light in the darkness. I know this is probably a bit early, but I love you, Shade. You were always my exception. I love you more than life itself, Shade Potter."

All i could do was stare at him. Stare at the guy in front of me. It took a while before I could finally speak.

"I wasn't sure of it at first. I heard how my brother and his friends are always talking about how much of an arse you are. But now are know. You are Draco Malfoy. Your rudeness is just a cover. You are forced to live in your father's shadow. It's not your fault. I know that underneath the roughness is a pure heart untouched by darkness. You are Draco Malfoy, my model, my everything. I love you, and I always will, no matter what."

Then, we kissed, oblivious to the four pairs of eyes looking in on us. Three were horrified, one was simply murder and jealousy.

I let out a sigh. I am finally free, from my brother's shadow. I finally mattered to someone. I am special.


	8. Quidditch and Christmas

I woke up, feeling more excited than ever. Today was my first Quidditch match as seeker, against Harry Potter. I could hardly eat, despite the concerns of my fellow Slytherins.

After a pitiful breakfast, I made my way to the Quidditch Pitch. Madam Hooch was the referee, standing in the middle of the pitch, and made her speech of having a nice fair game, blah, blah, blah. Then the game began.

"And the quaffle is immediately taken by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor, what an excellent chaser that girl is, and rather attractive too." The commentary, Lee Jordan of Gryffindor spoke into the microphone.

I laughed. I left my position for a short while, coming up behind Lee, and stole the microphone from him. "Yeah, such a pretty attraction, for bugs! Now Lee, this is a Quidditch game, not ball which you propose to Johnson in!" I said. There were chuckles from the Slytherin side. I handed or rather threw the mic to Lee, earning myself a stern glance from McGonagall.

I resumed scanning the pitch for the pitch when I saw it. The golden snitch.

Unfortunately, Harry saw it too. We both dived, hands outstretched. Then it happened.

Our brooms started jerking up and down, trying to throw us off. I hung on with all my might, trying not to fall off. With one hand on my broom and the other free, I reached out my free hand and managed to grasp the snitch. But I felt Harry's hand close around the snitch at the same time.

We were now having a mini fight over the snitch and fighting to get a firm grip on our brooms. Then the brooms stopped jerking. I let out a sigh of relief, welcoming the stillness.

I forgot about the snitch when Lee screamed into the microphone: "Harry Potter of Gryffindor and Shade Potter of Slytherin both catch the snitch!" There were boos and cheers. "The score is now 170-210! Slytherin wins the match!"

The Slytherins cheered. But Harry just had to ruin the moment. "It's not fair! Flint scored five times when our brooms were jerking! I declare a rematch!"

The Slytherin side erupted into protests. Madam Hooch nodded. "The boy has a fair point. The Gryffindor v.s Slytherin rematch will be scheduled next week!"

I let out a growl, stomping away. I was by the Great Hall when I heard the Golden Trio talking.

"So Snape tried to steal whatever Fluffy is guarding?"

"Yeah, that explains the blood."

"But who is Nicholas Flamel?"

"IDK, but it must belong to him."

"Keep an eye on Snape, everyone."

I rolled my eyes. They were always coming up with the weirdest assumptions.

I turned away getting ready for bed. Christmas is coming soon, and I need to give presents to my friends. I already knew what to give Draco, green apple candy. My Thunderstorms would get some pranking materials, and a few cookies. I decided I could bake the cookies myself, and since I'm coming with Lori for Christmas break, I could always go shopping in Diagon Alley. With a yawn, I crawled into bed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, Shade! It's Christmas!" Lori squealed, shaking me.

"Alright, alright. I'm up." I mumbled. I opened my eyes, then immediately leapt back. I found three pairs of eyes peeking at me. "Bloody hell, Himalaya, Loran, you scared me!"

They chuckled. "Come on, let's open presents!"

We made our way to the tree where loads of presents were. I opened the first one addressed to me, finding it was from Draco.

He sent me a pretty heart shaped necklace that sparkled in the lamplight. I smiled, putting it on.

I opened the next package, finding packages of sweets from Loran. But thinking they weren't for me to eat, I cast a spell, searching for enchantments. Sure enough, these candies were meant to change the color of your hair.

I chuckled. "You're lucky I didn't eat them, Lorander Lilliander Sanches!"

She only smirked in reply before motioning for me to open my other packages. I opened the one from Himalaya next, finding a beautiful charm bracelet. I smiled at her warmly, putting it on.

Lori gave me a box of chocolate frogs.

Finally, I was down to two presents only. I opened the first one, to find some sort of silvery fabric sliding out. I picked it up, confused. "What is this?" The girls shrugged, confused too. I shrugged, chucking it at the top of the christmas tree, thinking it was some prank. But to my utter astonishment, the tip of the tree disappeared.

"It's an invisibility cloak!" Lori whispered.

I picked it off the tree. I wrapped it around myself, going to the mirror. I gasped. I was completely invisible!

"Wicked." I gasped. But then a note slipped out.

To S.P,

This cloak is an old possession of your father, NP. I have to admit, even though I am ashamed of having such feelings, I sort of have a soft spot for you, The Girl Who Was Spared. Remember, I spared you for a reason. Use it well.

From T.M.R

I was completely shocked. "N.P, but my father's initials were J.P! And who is this T.M.R?"

I turned to the next parcel, which was a note. But the note was still incomplete. Words were still dancing across the page.

S.P,

Seems like I owe you an explanation. Harry is not your brother, he is your cousin. You were born to Nicholas Potter and Regan Singer, on July 14, 1980. Your father and mother are very much alive right now, and is waiting to show themselves to you in 1998. Have a happy Christmas,

T.M.R

My head spun with this new information. My father is Nicholas Potter. Harry is my cousin. T.M.R is a stalker. I sighed. I have to wait until my seventh year at Hogwarts to see my "dead" parents. Until then, Harry Potter is my twin brother in everyone else's eyes.

Oh boy, what have my life turned into.


	9. The Disappearance of Victoria Eglette

I sighed. Christmas day is still not over yet, and I still have one thing to do. I grabbed an ink bottle, a spare piece of parchment, and a quill. Best to get it over with.

Harry,

This is Shade. I know you're skeptical about me sending you a letter, but can't I give my own brother a Christmas gift? Wait, I forgot. You are not my brother. You are my cousin. I got a letter from this random person named T.M.R saying that I am the daughter of Nicholas Potter and Regan Singer. So technically, I'm your cousin. I also got an invisibility cloak for Christmas, more opportunities to play pranks on your pathetic Gryffindors! Attached below is your Christmas present.

Shade

P.S, Orange isn't your color.

I laughed as I attached a hair color changing candy to the letter. Have fun getting the orange out of your hair, Harry!

I let Lori read it. She laughed, passing it on to Himalaya. My letter got passed around until it got back to me. I gave my new owl, Anastacia, my letter, and told her to give it to Harry at Hogwarts. With that done, I plan to go shopping in Diagon Alley for new stuff with my friends.

It turned out, Lori was the only one that could go. The others had to leave home early, due to a huge snowstorm coming later on. Just as we were leaving, an owl came hurling down from the sky, crashing down on the floor outside, Its feathers stiff with frost. I carried the owl inside, then read the letter.

S.P,

Since you're going to Diagon Alley with your friend, I recommend going to the bookstore in Knockturn Alley for this book: **_School prohibited book of Dangerous Defensive Spells._** This book includes defensive spells that they prohibit you from learning in school. I doubt even "The Boy Who Lived" knew these spells. Have fun with it,

T.M.R

I glared at the letter suspiciously. There was no doubt T.M.R was a stalker. How did he know we were going to Diagon Alley? Should I trust his advice? I sighed. I'll just get the bloody book.

Diagon Alley was almost empty the time Lori and I got there. I told Lori about the letter and headed to Knockturn Alley. Knockturn Alley was a dark, shadowy place filled with cobwebs. I shuddered. No wonder such a book would be kept here. I headed for the bookstore. hen I got inside, the room was dark and there was a single man standing by the counter, asleep. I prodded him awake hesitantly. Will he attack me?

"Yes? What do you want?"

I hesitated. Should I tell him?

"Well, what are you waiting for?! Tell me what you want, I don't have all day!"

"Sorry, sir. I want the 'School Prohibited book of Dangerous Defensive Spells'."

He nodded. "Wait right here."

He came back a minute later with a thick book.

"This will be five galleons."

I handed him the money and left. I met Lori outside, then we proceeded towards her house.

Once we got inside, I started reading the book.

 **Axel Maximus**

This spell is used to chop down anything, from wood to marble, to limbs. Many dark wizards use this spell to delimb their opponents, usually resulting in immediate victory. However, this spell is like the three unforgivable curses. If you don't produce the counter curse within five minutes after casting the spell, your opponents will die, and you will go to Azkaban.

I shuddered. I wouldn't want that curse played on me.

 **Crucify Fatalis**

This spell is like the Cruciatus Curse. It will put you in intense pain, but if used for long periods of time, it will result in the death of the opponent. The shield to block this curse is **Portego Maxima.**

I gasped. No wonder these spells weren't taught in school. I decided I'll read the rest later, and decided to take a nice trip in Diagon Alley.

I told Lori where I was going, then used her floo powder. The streets of Diagon Alley was almost empty, except for this girl I recognized as Victoria Eglette. Victoria or Toria to her friends is a muggle born in Hufflepuff. She has never liked me much, and today was no exception.

"Well well well. If it isn't the 'Other Potter.' What are you doing here all alone?" She sneered.

I scoffed. "I could say the same thing, shouldn't you be in your muggle world, kissing up to Wi-Fi and your phony phones?"

She glared at me. "Enough talk. Wizard Duel, me and you."

I nodded stiffly. I motioned for her to make the first move.

"Crucify Fatalis!"

I watched in surprise as her eyes went from brown to blue. I only snapped out of my daze as I remembered the curse.

"Portego Maxima!" I shouted, letting the curse bounce off my shield.

 _"Imanai."_ I heard a voice whisper in my mind.

"Imanai!" I shouted.

A jet of fire shot towards Victoria. Her eyes widened.

"Y- Your eyes! They're red!" She whimpered, before her eyes turned blue once more as she deflected the curse.

"Serpensortsia!" She screamed, and a snake shot out of her wand.

 _"No, don't attack me. She's the enemy. Go on, turn to her."_ I hissed in Parseltongue, as the snake turned to Victoria, who screamed.

"Imanai!" The snake turned to ashes.

" _Sectumsempra."_ The voice hissed again.

I hesitated. Should I? Sectumsempra is a dark curse. But before I could protest, the word burst out of my unwilling lips, with a voice that did not belong to me.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!" I bellowed unwillingly.

For a second, I looked like someone else. My hair turned dark blue and flowed madly down my back. My eyes were red and wild, my lips were frozen into a snarl, blood red. I stood tall and unmoving, my wand pointed towards Victoria's chest.

Her chest was slashed open, blood pooling around her. But it didn't stop there. Whoever that was possessing me was undoubtfully cruel. My arms moved up and down, slicing her throat, stomach, and face. Victoria let out a screech of agony, tears leaking out of her now ice-blue eyes. She stared at me in horror, eyes wide.

I let out a raspy laugh. "You know you can never beat me in a Wizard Duel, Sairose Ayame," I whispered before the world went black.

* * *

When I woke up, I found myself lying on the deserted streets of Diagon Alley, the floor around me was red with blood. "What the bloody hell happened here, and why am I laying here?" I muttered. I stared at the blood in shock. _Had I done this? But to what? Or who? And why?_

The sun was already sinking, the sunset had a glowing smoky red color, not unlike the blood. I really should get back to Lori's house. We go back to Hogwarts tomorrow after all!

When I entered the house, Lori ran to me, relief shining in her gaze. "Oh, thank the stars you're okay! When you didn't come back after four hours, we were getting worried!"

I smiled weakly. "Yeah, sorry. Listen, Lori, I don't really remember what happened or anything, but I just woke up in Diagon Alley, surrounded by a pool of blood. I don't know what happened or anything before that, just the fact that I was laying down on the floor, with my wand several feet away from me. I'm not hurt or anything, but I had a feeling the blood had something to do with me."

Lori looked shocked. "What the bloody hell?" She started. "Listen, Shade. My mom had a friend who has also been in the same position. She wakes up in a place she had no remembrance of being in, and woke up to a pool of blood around her."

"What was her name?" I asked, desperate for answers.

"Regan Singer." Lori answered.

"Regan... Where have I heard that name before? Regan Singer... Wait, REGAN SINGER? AS IN THE REGAN SINGER?!"

"Er yes? What about- BLOODY HELL!" Lori cried out as she remembered the letter.

"Do you think it's a blood thing?"

Lori shook her head. "No, it's pretty common, really."

"I felt like I was possessed." I muttered.

"Possessed, huh? WAIT! THAT'S IT! YOU WERE POSSESSED BY YOUR OWN MOTHER!" She cried out.

I sighed. So first I received a letter from a mysterious person about my parents. And now I've been possessed by my own mother that made me kill someone?! Oh, happy f*cking Christmas.


	10. The Story of Regan Singer

My name is Regan Singer. You may know me as Shade's mother who is a Death Eater. You may also know me as the crazy woman who possessed her own daughter and made her kill someone. Both, are true. But before you judge, you should know why I ended up the way I was.

Okay, before we start, you need to know my appearance. I have unusually dark blue hair with pale skin and blood red eyes.

But I wasn't always like this. When I was a young girl, I had beautiful brown hair and brilliant blue eyes. My mom wasn't very happy with my look.

"You look way too much like your secret father." She mutters everyday when doing my hair. "People are going to suspect things. I don't know how much longer I can keep the secret much longer after you go to Hogwarts."

My mother and father didn't have the same relationship as most married couples do. My mother, Evelyn Singer, is a cruel person. She curses people in the halls for fun, and can insult anyone to tears. It came to my surprise as she told me about my father.

Reynold Lightbeam was a kind man who can crack up a joke anytime. To everyone's surprise, he was placed into Slytherin. Everyone suspects it was because his parents were in Slytherin, so he only chose Slytherin to keep his family's legacy. But no one knows the truth of why he chose Slytherin over Gryffindor or Hufflepuff.

"I wanted to be with this beautiful lonely looking young girl." He used to say this to me.

"She caught my eye on the platform and one look at her, I knew she was the one. She had beautiful black hair and stormy red eyes." He always pauses here, drifting off to a dreamy expression.

"She just stands by herself, isolating herself from the others. From that day on, I made the decision to be with her for the rest of my life. That's why I chose Slytherin. We kept a steady friendship throughout most of the years. Then came fifth year." His eyes clouds with sorrow as he remembers this terrible night.

"We were walking in the Forbidden Forest one evening. It was dark and spooky. We wanted to go back, but couldn't find our way back to the castle. I didn't know how deep into the forest we were, but suddenly, we were stopped by a vampire. The vampire lunged at me, but Evelyn got in the way. That night, was the worst night for me and Evelyn. My precious Evelyn whom I loved, became a vampire." He shudders, face paling as if living the night all over again.

"Her entire appearance and personality changed. Her black hair turned blue, fangs sprouted from her mouth. She became vile and cruel. She and I remained a steady relationship, but I knew deep down this wasn't the Evelyn I knew. To no one's surprise, we got married. We had two kids, baby girls, both of them. One of them was you. The other girl, Samantha, died. Evelyn became harsh towards me afterward. She wanted nothing to do with me. It's a surprise she didn't divorce me." Usually, after that, Evelyn would call me to bed, as the story ends.

My mother wanted to pass her vampire inheritance to me, but Reynold didn't want to, so she divorced him not long after. I lost touch with him after that, I don't even know if he was still alive. But then, my mother told me something that got me shocked. Reynold Lightbeam, was not my father. My father, is a wizard she wanted to keep secret from me.

Then came the day I got my Hogwarts letter.

I was surprised when I was sorted into Slytherin since I was a shy, soft-spoken young girl, much like my mother when she was younger. I befriended Nicholas Potter, the less famous brother of James Potter, the famous marauder. I became friends with Regulus Black when he came to Hogwarts next year. Our little group was always the main victims of the Marauders.

But, what they didn't know, was that I, fight back. I played this prank on Sirius that bruised his reputation greatly. I thought that Regulus would be happy because he finally had a chance to outshine his brother. But instead, Regulus hated me from that day on. He left our group and joined the other Slytherin in making fun of people every day.

The rest of the years up to fifth year was pretty uneventful. But then came the day of my fifteenth birthday, the night of my inheritance. When I felt it kicking in, I ran off into the Forbidden Forest. It was the most painful moment of my life. I felt like my insides were on fire, my eyes felt as if they were on fire as they turned red. My hair became long and blue. I tried to stifle my screams as my fangs grew. When the entire ritual was finished, I was reduced down to a shivering figure huddled on the ground.

I walked into Hogwarts the next day, scared of what everyone would think. It was as bad as I thought, and when I walked into the Great Hall that day, whispers arose.

"It really is no surprise, after all, Evelyn Singer was also a vampire."

"Do you really think..."

"No. Regan is NOTHING like Evelyn." Nicholas had stood up for me, much for Jame's disappointment.

"How do you know?"

"You've only known her for five years."

"You're just saying that because she is your best friend."

I spun around and met face to face with the speaker, Sirius Black.

 _"Sectumsempra."_ A voice spoke in my mind.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

The entire Great Hall had frozen when I screamed out the curse.

"PORTEGO MAXIMA!" Sirius bellowed, shocked.

 _"Avada Kedavra."_ The voice whispered again.

I was confused. That was the killing curse. But before I could protest, I felt myself speaking unwillingly.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

My curse shot past Sirius who ducked, eyes wild.

The Great Hall was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

 _"You can never avoid me, Regan Singer."_ I heard the voice again before I blacked out.

All those years later, I became powerful. More powerful than before. Nicholas became a Death Eater. I also became one. But, Dumbledore wanted everyone to forget me. Forget I even existed. He casted a obliviate charm so strong, the entire world forgot me. I willingly left the Death Eaters and resided in this secret hideout.

It was then, I had my first daughter. I was proud, since now I can continue the vampire generation. But little did I know, Nicholas Potter had performed a sacred ritual that nearly killed him, so Shade won't go through her inheritance. I sent Shade to Nicholas, since I knew very well that Shade won't survive with me.

My next plan is to corrupt Shade into the monster I became. I just hope my plan would work. Once I possess her, I have absolute power over her. I can make her do stuff and she has to do it. The trance could only be broken once she finds her true love, like when I married Nicholas, the power my mom had over me faded.

I smirked over the image of that blond boy kissing her that Halloween. I bet that boy only like her because she seemed perfect. Well, Shade isn't. I took over her body to let her do all that hero stuff. It was all my work. Without me, Shade is nothing. Little did I know, that blond boy may not be the only one to love Shade.


	11. Cause I'm Gonna Stand By You

I sat in a train compartment by myself, staring out of the window at the pouring rain. I thought about the events that happened yesterday evening, which resulted in the death of an innocent girl. There's this one question that has been bothering me for the entire night, and still is now.

I found out that when fighting Victoria, everytime she cast a curse, her eyes change from brown to ice-blue, and I noticed that her hair had a tint of red. Does that mean Victoria is possessed too? If yes, then by who?

Could it be someone related to her?

Someone dead that loves her?

Someone out for my blood?

And another wierd thing is the words I heard before I blacked out, 'You know you can never beat me in a Wizard Duel, Sairose Ayase.'

Could that be the person that was possessing Victoria?

Before I could delve on that more, my compartment slid open. I jumped, expecting Draco or my friends, but instead I found a boy I only saw in the halls. He was pretty cute, with russet brown hair and sparkling blue eyes.

"E- Excuse me?" He asked shyly.

"Yes, what is it, and who are you?" I asked him tartly.

"My name is Akiah Eglette, and I'm wondering if you've seen my sister Victoria Eglette?"

My heart hammered wildly. This is the brother of Victoria. The brother of the girl I killed.

"Er- sorry, no." I lied quickly.

He nodded sadly. "She didn't come home from Diagon Alley last night. My mum and dad think that she's been kidnapped. I don't think so, though. I think she probably went to her friend's house, and I would find her on the platform the next day. I was wrong though. This is the last compartment."

I couldn't help but feel pity for this boy. He's brave, going around the train asking six and seventh year kids. Little did he know, he is talking to the very murderer of his sister at the very moment.

I opened my mouth to reply before the compartment slid open again, and another girl came in.

"Akiah! There you are! Have you found her yet?"

"No, Tori."

The girl's eyes clouded.

"If you see our sister, let us know, alright?" She asked sadly.

All I could do was to nod with a lump in my throat as they walked away.

* * *

Remorse. Guilt. Pity. I felt all of those at once as I heard the wails of Victoria Eglette. She could be here right now, talking to them happily. Instead, she is in Heaven. All because of me. It should have been me. It should have been me that was killed. I don't deserve Draco Malfoy's love. I don't deserve friends.

 _"You're right, you don't."_ Mum hissed.

If I was a dog, my ears would have been pinned against my head.

 _Shut up, mum!_

 _"Oh, is dear little Shade pissed?"_

 _"Did she like what I did to that mudblood?"_

 _"Does she like little Akiah?"_

 _"What will he do when he finds out she was the one who killed poor little Victoria Eglette?"_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I thundered.

The entire Great Hall froze. Glances and whispers were thrown in my direction.

 _"Oh, throwing a tantrum now are we?"_

 _"What are you, three?"_

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT THE F*CK UP, MUM! I WASN'T THE ONE WHO KILLED VICTORIA EGLETTE, YOU WERE!"

Silence. The entire Great Hall is now staring at me in horror. Then, "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, MONSTER!" The person beside my shouted as she moved to the other side.

"W- Wait, I can explain," I said weakly.

The Great Hall roared with anger.

"It was her!

"She's been betraying us all this time!"

"SHE KILLED MY SISTER!" Akiah screamed angrily, tears splashing out of his eyes.

I didn't even dare to look Draco in the eye as I rushed out of the Great Hall. There was only one thing left to do, kill myself.

I ran up the stairs to the Astronomy Tower, skidding to a breathless halt at the top. I stared at the morning sunrise one last time, tears falling down.

"Goodbye, Draco, you'll find someone that actually deserve you. I love you, and I always will. Lori, take over as the queen of the Thunderstorms. Continue pranking, never let Fred and George win. Last of all, goodbye world." With that last sentence, I jumped.

For a second I felt as if I was weightless. Then, I hung suspended in midair. I was pulled back over the railing by a pair of muscular arms. Muscular arms that belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING, POTTER?!" He screamed, tears leaking out.

I looked back at him with equally tearful eyes before murmuring, "Killing myself."

I never seen Draco so angry. "AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU KILLING YOURSELF?!" He screeched.

"You heard them. I killed Victoria. I killed someone, Draco."

"YOU WERE POSSESSED!" He shouted, waving his arms wildly.

"YOU WERE POSSESSED BY YOUR CRAZY MOTHER WHO KILLED VICTORIA! YOU WEREN'T THE ONE WHO KILLED VICTORIA!"

"BUT iT WAS DONE BY MY OWN WAND!" I screamed back.

"WELL DUH, SHE WAS TAKING OVER YOUR BODY, SHE BECAME YOU TEMPORARILY! JESUS POTTER, I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMARTER THAN THAT!"

"I SHOULD HAVE MORE CONTROL OVER MYSELF!"

"WHAT ARE YOU, FIFTY?! NO, YOU'RE TWELVE! SHE IS A THIRTY-SEVEN YEAR OLD WOMAN WITH MAGICAL POWERS A HUNDRED TIMES MORE POWERFUL THAN YOURS! OF COURSE YOU WEREN'T ABLE TO CONTROL YOUR BODY!"

I froze, before breaking down into sobs. "I- I know, I was just so horrified at what I have done."

Draco's eyes softened. "I know, love. That's why I am here right now, to make sure you won't go through this alone. Cause I'm going to stand by you, no matter what."


	12. Secret's Revealed

It is the time of another Quidditch match, and I was more nervous than ever. Harry had made it clear that this time, that he will not let me catch the snitch, even if he'll have to knock me off my broom. I also fear whether the person or _Snape,_ according to Harry, is going to be jinxing our brooms or worse today.

I was about to leave when Snape beckoned me over.

"Miss Potter. If you want to know, I know the person that jinxed your broom."

I narrowed my eyes. "Who is it, sir?"

Snape scowled. "Professor Quirrel."

My eyes widened. "B- But he keeps on stuttering!"

"All an act. Quirrel wants the stone for Voldemort, and Voldemort wants the stone so he can live forever, as long as he has it, which I can assure you he doesn't, at least not now."

"What is the name of this stone?"

"The Philosopher's Stone."

I chuckled. "And Harry keeps on thinking it's you."

Snape smirked. "He's going to have a real surprise later. Now, we've got to go to the match, I'm refereeing the match."

I let out a cackle of delight. "That will be a shock for Harry."

* * *

Chaos. That was the only word I can describe the Quidditch match. Harry managed to catch the snitch within the first five minutes, Ron, Neville, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle got in a fight by the bleachers, and I got hit in the back of my head by a bludger.

I am now sitting in the Hospital Wing with bandages wrapped around my head, talking to Draco.

"I really don't know how Harry Potter always comes on top! I mean, he wiggles out of things by sheer dumb luck!" I ranted, scowling.

Draco chuckled. "If he doesn't, then what's the use of that scar he wears every day on top of his forehead?"

I sighed. "Well, I can see it now. The One Who Lived will always be better than The One Who Was Spared." I took a deep breath and continued. "I mean, it isn't really a big deal if you were spared by a power-hungry evil wizard. He might want to use you for aid in his forces later on. But it is a big deal to have survived the wrath of the dark lord, since no one can really still live after being hit with the Killing Curse."

 _"You've got that right. You know Shade, you really wouldn't have survived the troll encounter if I hadn't taken over your body. You're not as perfect as you seem to others, and soon, you and the all the others, yes, even the boy, will see the true you."_

I snapped out of my trance to find Draco staring at me in horror. "Did your mom possess you again? I mean, your hair glowed blue, and your eyes, they just went completely red and pupilless!"

I sighed. "Yes, that was my mom. Now, don't we have classes to get to?"

* * *

"I don't know why they leave us with so much homework!" I complained to Draco as we walked out of Charms, Pansy grabbing onto Draco's arm tightly.

"Well if you get your homework done the day it was assigned, then it shouldn't be any problem!" Hermione interrupted.

I scoffed. "Not everyone here is an insufferable know-it-all like you, Granger! Now, you are getting way too close to Weasley as I noticed. Don't want your books to know you are cheating on them!" I singsonged.

Draco snorted with laughter. Pansy just rolled her eyes and tried to get Draco to follow her, but he just slapped her hand away.

Hermione sniffed, and turned to leave, but then Weasley, who was in front of us, spun around, and WHACK!

I stumbled back, shocked, putting a hand to my right eye, which he had punched. Draco roared with fury as Pansy snorted with laughter.

"WEASLEY!" Draco thundered. "Professor, Weasley punched Shade for insulting Granger!" He quickly lowered his voice as Snape rounded the corner.

Snape curled his lip. "Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Ron's face reddened in anger. "But Professor-"

"Enough! That gives you no right to attack her. Apologize, now."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Potter! I'm sorry that your face now looks like a horse trampled it." Ron said mockingly as he and Harry ran off.

Seething in anger, Draco and I bid farewell to Snape, then stormed over to the window to see where the Golden Trio was going.

Just as I thought. That oaf Hagrid's. I wonder, what makes him so interesting?" I murmured.

Draco smirked. "Let's follow them, then.

* * *

We peeked through the window, trying to get a glimpse of the trio. We saw them crouched over something, then noticed it was a dragon egg.

"Bloody hell. They've really got a dragon." I muttered, as Draco and I ran back to the castle, oblivious to the four pairs of eyes watching us.

* * *

We watched silently as they brought Ron to the Hospital Wing.

"Alright, you know the plan?" I whispered.

"Yup. Ask to borrow a book, then try to find evidence in case we didn't catch them and McGonagall doesn't believe us."

I nodded. "Then go." I hissed.

He nodded and left.

I waited with bated breath for Draco to return. It has been five minutes now, and he still hasn't returned. Just as I was about to go look for him, he appeared.

"Sorry for the long wait, Madame Pomfrey held me up, since she didn't believe me."

I nodded, and we opened the book. We flipped through the pages, looking for anything useful. Nothing. But then a letter came out. I grabbed the letter excitedly reading it.

"Bingo!" I cheered. "They're bringing the dragon midnight on Saturday, by the Astronomy Tower!"

Draco smirked. "Time to bring them into court."

* * *

"Detention! And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around the castle at night, how _dare_ you!"

"But Professor, you don't understand, Potter and Granger are coming and they have a dragon!" Draco protested.

"What rubbish. No more excuses, off to bed."

"Wait, we have proof-"

"Stop!" Neville shouted, or rather squeaked, came up. "Shade, why are you telling lies about your brother?" He trembled.

I rolled my eyes. The poor bloke had been frightened of me ever since the truth about Victoria came up.

"That doesn't matter. What really does is that you really need to get to bed."

"Wait, like I said, we have proof-"

"There will be no need for that." Filch walked up to them, leading Harry and Hermione.

Professor McGonagall's face paled. "Five students out of bed on one night, I can't believe it-" "Fifty points from Gryffindor."

"FIFTY?!" Harry screamed, horror etched on his face.

"Fifty each." McGonagall corrected. "Detention with Filch too. Now off to bed."


	13. The Forbidden Forest

"I'm actually pretty happy about this detention," I whispered to Draco as we talked quietly in the silent eerie forest.

"Well, I certainly hope so. There is scary stuff out here, like-" Draco was cut off by an eerie howl ringing throughout the forest. "Werewolves." He finished, shuddering.

I closed my eyes and whispered the lyrics of a song he dearly liked and always calmed him down. For some reason, it's a song from a muggle cartoon his old friend Sarah used to watch.

"Thanks, Shade, I just love that song," Draco whispered, holding my hand.

" _That's_ Draco's favorite song?!" Harry scoffed. "Don't know you like little kid songs like that. It's so unlike you, you know?"

Before Draco could retort, Hagrid finally spoke.

"Stop. Come on, take a look here. See this silvery stuff? That's what we're looking for. It's unicorn blood, I found a dead one a couple weeks ago. Now this one's been hurt badly by something, so it's our job to find the poor beast. "Hermione, Neville, with me. Shade, Harry, Malfoy."

"Alright, but we take Fang." Draco whimpered.

"'kay. Just to tell you, he's a bloody coward."

Draco looked like he was about to wet himself.

We found ourselves walking deeper and deeper into the forest. We have reached to the where it's so dark, we can't see a thing, much less a unicorn. Then I remembered a spell Neville used on me when he was trying to hex me but just ended up with a flashlight. "Lumos."

The shadows gradually retreated, melting into the trees beyond. What we saw next, was frightening yet breathtaking.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Draco screamed before running off into the forest. Great. The sight in front of me had frightened me too. There was a dead unicorn on the ground, and a hooded figure crouched over it. He raised his head and looked directly at Harry and I. Harry fell down, clapping a hand to his scar.

"What's wrong Scarhead? Not having another scar imprinted there, are you?" I asked as a weak attempt at a joke.

He just glared at me weakly. I felt glad since he was the only one affected by whoever that was drinking the blood. Then he stared into my eyes.

I felt as if all the breath has been sucked out of me as if I was about to die. I gasped, landing on all fours, clutching at my throat. I felt as if I was about to faint when the connection was broken, and I could breathe again. I gulped the air greedily, thinking that I've never tasted anything so delicious.

Whoever that was drinking the blood flew right through me, and everything went black.

* * *

Quirrel's P.O.V

I ran away after the Centaur attacked me, breaking my connection with Shade Potter. Fleeing, I decided to pass through Shade, which wouldn't kill her, but will only make her pass out.

" _Quirrel, you fool!"_ The man at the back of my turban cried out. _"It's not Shade I want to kill, It's Harry! I specifically told you to leave Shade untouched!"_

I flinched. "Sorry, Master, I forgot."

"You better do better next time at when Harry Potter goes after the Philosopher's Stone. _If not..."_ Voldemort whispered threateningly at the end.

I gulped. "Y-Y-Yes M-Master." I stuttered.

Voldemort smiled or rather sneered before calling, "Keep up with the act. Good job so far."

I nodded. "T-Thanks M-M-Master.

Voldemort nodded. "Alright, we have an important matter to discuss. You know very well that Shade is sworn enemies with Harry Potter like Bellatrix Lestrange is to Sirius Black."

I nodded, it was pretty obvious.

"The thing is, I want Shade down the trapdoor with Harry."

"And how exactly are we going to do that, Master?" I asked stupidly.

"That's exactly why I'm mentioning this, you fool!" Voldemort snarled.

I flinched. "Y-Yes Master."

"That's where you come in," Voldemort paused for dramatic effect. "I want you to bring Shade down the trapdoor with you. Of course, tell her to bring her invisibility cloak. Don't want Harry Potter to notice her and report her to Dumbledore!"

I nodded again. "Of course Master," I said, forgetting my stutter.

Voldemort snarled. "Your stutter, fool."

"O-Of c-c-course, M-M-Master" I stuttered.

"Good. Now let's go back."

* * *

Draco's P.O.V

I ran into the forest screaming, sending red sparks on the way. What was that thing?!

"Hello, Draco. What happened?! Where's Shade or Harry?"

I mentally facepalmed. I left Shade there!

"Erm, I sorta left them there," I mumbled.

"You bloody bastard!" Ron snarled.

"Harry could be dead!" Hermione added.

I felt a flash of anger, red clouding my eyes.

"Yeah. _Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived_ could have died. It doesn't matter if anyone else died, as long as _Harry Potter, the school's Golden Boy_ survives." I mocked in a whiny voice.

"Now, now, let's not-"

SMACK!

I stumbled backward, clutching my broken nose.

"You'll pay for that, Weasley!" I roared.

"Oh no you don't!" Hagrid warned, restraining me from clobbering that stupid Weasley. "We've got to find Harry and Shade."

"Consider that done." A voice spoke.

I was about to scream when I saw a Centaur behind us, but soon saw that he was carrying Shade and the other Potter.

"Firenze!" Hagrid greeted cheerfully. "Thanks for bringing them here, we need to leave now though."

The Centaur, _Firenze_ nodded. "The girl's unconscious though."

I felt my blood run cold. "Shade," I whispered. "Shade, wake up, please."

I sighed as Shade didn't move. but then...

"SHADE!" I cried gleefully as she woke a second later.

"Hrm... Where am I, DRACO WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR NOSE?!" She shrieked.

I jerked my head toward Wheezy.

Shade clenched her fists and whispered, "Don't worry. The Thunderstorms are going to take care of him. Meanwhile, your catch phrase?"

"MY FATHER'S GOING TO HEAR ABOUT THIS!" We shouted in unision.

"YOUR FATHER"S DEAD, SHADE!" Ron and Hermione shouted.

"That's what you think," I said, smirking.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I sang slyly.


	14. Pranking Da Wheezy Weasel

"So girls, I've decided on how to prank Wheezy Weasel. It's not just one prank though, it's several pranks linked together."

"Do tell," Himalaya whispered, her eyes scanning the common room. "I want to get started already."

"Alright, but it's complicated..."

* * *

"Ok. So we set the invisible cage here. We will wear our hoods to cover our faces, secretly enchanting them." Lori analyzed.

I nodded.

"Wait, but what if other people decided to take a midnight stroll?"

I smirked. "Simple. But we need nicknames."

Lori smiled. "I shall be Lioness."

"Tigress." I murmured.

"And I shall be..." Himalaya paused dramatically. "Catnip."

We all exploded in laughter. "Catnip!" Lorander giggled.

"What about you, Loran?" I asked.

"I shall be..." She made the same dramatic act as Himalaya. "Kibbles."

We all laughed again. "You two are food. We are animals. This is just strange." Lori choked out.

"Well, it works! Now on to step two. This is the hard part, but I already did it."

I pulled out a map of Hogwarts and beyond. Hell, it even has the map of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Little did I know, we are going to need them very soon.

"We need a password to open it, and one to close it."

"Easy," Loriander whispered, chuckling. "Da food awaits for the hungry kittens' to open it."

"Perfect." I giggled. "And Da kittens wish to leave since they're finished and full' to close it."

"That works." Himalaya, or Catnip sniggered.

"Let's see how the map works." I decided.

"Da food awaits for the hungry kittens." The map opened, and fancy letters appeared.

" _Da Tigress, Lioness, Catnip, and Kibbles are proud to present... THE MAP OF STORMS_

We all watched in amazement as the Hogwarts map started appearing. We saw our names standing in the same exact place we are right now. The password to the Gryffindor Common Room appeared. _Kitten's Den._

"Amazing!" Lori breathed as she watched the students of Beauxbatons Academy walk, sleep, or talk. The speech bubble immediately appeared beside Lori, capturing the word _amazing._

"It shows us what we say!" Loran whispered in awe.

"More the helpful to listen to the Trio's conversations!" I chirped.

"Well, where are they?" Lorander asked.

"Common Room." I whispered.

"What are they saying?"

"Wait."

Speech bubbles appeared by them.

"Exams are tomorrow! We really need to study." Granger.

"Well where?! This common room is so warm it makes me want to fall asleep." Wheezy Weasel.

"The library, of course." Granger, of course.

"Come on, let's use the invisibility cloak." Harry whispered, and the speech bubbled disappeared as they walked out.

"Let's go, and hurry," I whispered, throwing on the cloak around us.

* * *

We ran to the library, setting down the invisible cage right in front of the library. Still covered by the invisibility cloak, we pulled on our hoods.

"Shush!" I hissed as we saw The Golden Trio walking toward the trap on the map.

"Mione, can we please go to bed?" Ron pleaded, standing directly under the trap.

"Yeah, I'm so bloody tired." Harry complained.

"Tough." Hermione whispered, joining Ron and Harry.

"Now!" I hissed, and the cage fell down.

The Trio, still oblivious, walked forward but was stopped by the cage wall.

"What the?" Ron muttered.

"Guys, I think this is a trap." Hermione whispered.

"Bloody right." I announced, stepping out.

"Busted!" Loran crackled, smirking evilly.

"Hello there, Mr. Wheezy Weasel." Lori giggled.

"Do you know who we are?" Himalaya said in a sweet yet cold voice.

"No." Ron muttered, glaring at us.

"I'm Tigress," I murmured.

"Lioness."

"Catnip."

"Kibbles."

We introduced ourselves.

"And together we make... THE THUNDERBOLTS!" (We decided to name our group the Thunderbolts instead) we all chanted.

"Now this won't hurt one bit." I smiled wickedly as I poured a sleeping potion all over them.

"Now with that taken care of..."

* * *

The bubbling noises of the students walking to the Great Hall greeted me as I stepped out of the Common Room, Lioness behind me. Catnip and Kibbles decided to herd the students toward the library instead of the Great Hall with her brilliant magic arrows that appear right when a student walks the wrong direction.

"Let's hurry," I whispered as we ran through the halls pretending to make a few wrong turns to stop suspicion.

We skidded to a halt, in front of the cage, managing to be part of the first twenty people there.

The sight was just horrendous. Beautiful, yes, but horrendous. Potter and his group were laying in the middle of a not-so-invisible cage, asleep. The difference was that they look like girls.

loran had customized their skin to be soft and pure, nothing like the boys they used to be. Their hair too, has changed.

Harry's has long black hair that hung in a loose ponytail.

Ron has pure white skin with flashing red hair.

Hermione was the only one who doesn't have a major difference. The only difference is that Hermione's hair is now a golden blonde, matching the blonde hair seen my Harry when our pranking days was just beginning.

Their clothes have been exchanged for ballerina dresses with a gray cloud shaped tutu with strings the shape of lightning bolts running down their legs. The funny thing is, their legs and arms are _yellow_ like the color of lightning.

We smirked as roars of laughter was heard from behind us.

"Who are they?"

"Obviously Potter, Weasley, and Granger."

"But what are they wearing?"

"Idk, but they're waking up."

True enough, they were stirring. Ron was the first to wake. He opened his mouth to say something, a stream of words flew out in a squeaky voice.

"Heelo! Me is da Wheezy Weesel! I am four yeers old! Ova theere is me best fwiend Hairy Potty with his scarey. Then theere's He-meone Granger da nerdy bookworm. Me is in luv twiangle withe Draco and Apple. Me is vevy sad, Draco chose Apple ova me!" He broke off sobbing.

The students all laughed at this.

"Hello." Harry spoke in a high girly voice. "I love you Drakey-Poo! What is Wheezy doing here? That scum. Want to marry me, Drakey?"

I stepped forward with an equal girly voice. "Im sorry, Hairy Potter, but Draco is mine. So you can f*ck off now!"

The students are now shaking with laughter. Then Hermione spoke.

"Hi! We are the Golden Trio, and we love the Thunderbolts! That is why we are wearing this outfit! To honor the Thunderbolts!"

The silver wisps of a tiger, a lion, a catnip leaf, and a pile of kibbles appeared.

"The Thunderbolts: Tigress, Lioness, Catnip, and Kibbles are proud to present their latest prank!" The speaker above the cage boomed.

The entire student body cheered.

"THUNDERBOLTS! THUNDERBOLTS! GOOOO THUNDERBOLTS!"


	15. End of First year

Exam week just ended. I am hanging out with my friends by the Black Lake, relaxing under the sun.

"So, how did you guys do on exams?" Of course, Lorander, being the typical bookworm had to mention exams.

"Potions, I passed. Defense Against Dark Arts, not so much, Quirrel is a terrible teacher. Charms, ok. Transfiguration, yup. Astronomy... I don't know." I answered.

Then Professor Quirrell ran up to us.

"I n-n-need Miss Potter w-with me right now!" He panted.

I glanced back at the others confusingly as he dragged me away.

"Er- Professor? Where are we going?" I asked.

"Corridor on the third floor." He answered.

"Wait, isn't that forbidden?" I asked.

"I have a good reason to." Quirrell answered. " _Though the reason more benefits the Dark Lord."_ I heard him mutter to himself.

I was shocked. So it was him who wants the philosopher's stone.

"Get away from me, you traitor!" I snarled, trying to wrench myself out of his grip.

"Too late." Quirrell muttered, before wrenching open the door to the corridor.

The first thing I saw was a-

"DOG!" I screamed.

It wasn't any dog though. It was a THREE-HEADED-DOG!

"I'm going to die." I whimpered.

But Quirrell simply pulled out a harp from his pocket and started playing it. The dog immediately grew sleepy and collapsed.

Quirrell opened the trapdoor and pulled me in before I could run out of the corridor.

All was black, just empty air.

I was just fell down, down, down, until I dropped onto something soft.

Just as I thought I was safe, the plants started wrapping themselves around me. "Help!" I screamed, thrashing around.

I was about to lose consciousness by the plant's death hold on my throat before Quirrell dropped down.

"Lumos Solem!"

A bright jet of light shot at the plants which caused them to shrivel up and release me. I landed with a THUMP on the ground.

"Bloody hell. I know why this corridor is forbidden now." I muttered, dusting myself off.

BUZZ.

What?

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

What in the world?

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

It's a bee.

BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ...

Wait no, it's... Keys!

Hundreds of keys were buzzing and flying by a gate. But which one was the correct one?

Quirrel squinted, looking for one which seems different. I began to look too, so I could grab it and hide it before he gets it.

"One, two, three... Gotcha!" I heard Quirrell announce.

Well, that plan failed.

He stuck the key into the keyhole and twisted it. The door opened and showed a bunch of chipped black and white tiles.

What the... It's a chessboard!

"We have to play our way across." Quirrell muttered.

"This just gets more interesting each minute. And more difficult." I muttered under my breath.

The game went on with chessmen smashing each other to bits. Luckily, Quirrell had made sure that neither me or him will be in harm's way. Well, I don't care if Quirrel meets that fate, I only care if I do. I don't want the chess people to leave a bruise on my forehead.

"Checkmate." Quirrell said slowly, voice laced with smugness.

The king bowed to him before dropping his sword.

"Let's go." Quirrell muttered, dragging me.

"Like I have any choice!" I snapped.

"Why you-"

"TROLL!" I screamed.

"Okay, that's the last straw! You will not disrespect your teacher by calling me a troll!" Quirrell snapped.

"No, I'm serious-"

"You're not Sirius Black, last time I checked."

"NO, YOU BLOODY MORON! THERE'S A FREAKING TROLL RIGHT IN FRONT OF US!"

"Wha- TROLL!" Quirrell screamed.

"Exactly what I was saying."

Quirrell literally freaked out and began running around.

"Oh for God's sake, are you a wizard or not?!" I screamed. "WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"

My special pranking wand levitated the club and brought it up to the ceiling. The club then exploded into fireworks, which was silent due to the put in silencing charm. The fireworks fell down on top of the troll, turning it to ashes.

I smirked, grabbing a bit of the troll dust and blew it before I sighed in exasperation. "Oh mister killer troll, don't you ever learn to never mess with a prankster?"

"Right Miss. Potter. Follow me." Quirrell muttered, glaring at the troll.

"A simple thank you for saving your ass back there would do it!"

Quirrell said nothing, he just kept dragging me along.

"Sometimes I wonder how you ever got the Defense Against Dark Arts place, you can't even face a troll!" I taunted.

"That will be enough, Miss. Potter!" Quirrell said to me sharply, leading me to the next challenge.

The next challenge was a line of seven potions. According to a poem I read, two were Nettle Wine, three were Poison, and one will get us through the fire to the next challenge, while one will let us go back.

"And now we're doomed." Quirrell groaned.

"Shut up, you stupid coward."

I began analyzing the potions, sniffing each one.

"Got it!" I announced. "This one will lead you through the fire and onto the next challenge."

Quirrell looked at it uncertainly. "You know what? You drink it first."

I groaned. This is the last straw. I popped open the cork and shoved the potion into Quirrell's mouth. I saw him swallow it whole, (not the vial).

I smirked. "See ya on the other side!"

I took the potion that would take me back, downing it. Before Quirrell could react, I hopped back to the other side.

I waved a cute little wave at Quirrell, making him scowl. Then I flipped up my middle finger, laughing. "Poor Professor Quirrell. You think you can trick me? You got to be kidding me. Have fun going through the next challenge! You wouldn't last a minute there without me. So I'll see you at your funeral, _not_!"

I spun around without a glance back and strode confidently out of the corridor.

* * *

I am angry now.

I am super angry.

I am furious!

Apparently, Harry Potter, the oh so famous Boy Who Lived went down the corridor with his pathetic little friends and went defeated Quirrell who actually had Voldemort at the back of his turban. And now, he and his friends get one-hundred-and-sixty-one points total, while I only got thirty for intelligence.

Once again, Harry Potter had survived Voldemort out of sheer dumb luck. Wait no, it is a secret power called a mother's sacrifice for love. Well, any mother would sacrifice themselves for their children, any mother except mine. It isn't fair. Harry Potter gets what I wanted most and won the house cup when it was Slytherin who was winning.

Oh well, there is the next year. And next year, I will make sure Harry Potter won't win again.


	16. Chapter 16

Summer break passed far too quickly; perhaps it was the summer heat or the cicadas' monotonous crying that violated my sense of time, but honestly, at this point in time; I can hardly care.

"And I'll be ready to serve them food and dessert." I smiled modestly before adding a snarky remark purely to annoy Harry. "Here is your food, Mr. and Mrs. Mason. It was a pleasure to serve you."

I put on my most charming smile, clasping my pale hands behind my back before dipping into a graceful bow, ignoring the disgusted look Harry gave me.

"Excellent, Shade!" Uncle Vernon rumbled, clapping a hand on my shoulder and almost sending me toppling onto the floor. Shaking it off, I smiled and turned around to face Harry.

"And you?" His voice suddenly turned nasty as he turned to Harry. I giggled, shooting him a small smirk before blowing a kiss.

"I'll be in my room making no noise and pretending I'm not here," Harry said on cue, dully, sulking almost as if he wanted to do otherwise.

Poor Harry, always rejected and outcasted from everyone else.

Serves him right for always being a glory hog; even an idiot could figure out that he didn't have any solo achievements under his name. It was all with the help of his stupid little sidekicks, Granger, and the Weasel Bee, that he managed to not get expelled at every corner.

It was unfair.

Karma is a b*tch.

"Be sure that you do."

We shot looks at each other, my haughty smirk that I had no doubt picked up from Draco clashing with his look of slight anger.

But honestly, what can he do?

* * *

SMASH!

I jumped up and screamed as an ugly creature, wrinkled and small, darted out of my sight, hurling a few words at me before leaving.

"Shade Potter must not go to Hogwarts!"

What did he say?

Why? Why must I not go to Hogwarts?

Also, what was that?

"What- Eh...? What was that-!" I stand up from the floor, brushing off my skirt as I frantically search for that ugly dwarf.

"Whatever is the matter, Shade dear?"

I looked around, sure that the elf was not just of my imagination. Not that I could ever imagine something that hideous or anything, but-

"No... Nothing. Pardon me." Shade coughed before her emerald eyes adhered to the cake that was slowly levitating itself through the air towards Mrs. Mason's head, Harry following.

I thought we agreed he'd be up in his room making no noise and pretending he didn't exist!

That little rat-

With a small shriek from Mrs. Mason, the cake fell onto her head, exploding in a cloud of white icing and yellow cake. I cringed as some landed on my leg and slid down slowly onto the floor.

"You little-"

I screamed as the ugly creature appeared again, this time just around the corner. From her shocked expression and small scream, I could gather that Aunt Petunia had seen the creature too.

"Get that thing out of here!"

I scrambled out of her way, drawing my legs up onto the couch as she leaped over the coffee table and ran past Mrs. and Mr. Mason, leaving Uncle Vernon staring after her. My eyes followed her into the kitchen and out with a frying pan, chasing after the ugly creature with the pan held high up in the air.

"Jesus..." I sighed, shaking my head as chaos broke out around me, Mr. and Mrs. Mason yelling furiously at Uncle Vernon, who was chasing after Petunia, no doubt trying to stop her. The peaceful silence just moments ago had been broken by Harry, my stupid twin. Or cousin, as I had just found out.

My eyes itched with tiredness from the antics of the people around me, and I face-palmed, realizing that I was once again, sitting alone with a mess around me.

At least I didn't have to clean the mess.

"Christ." I sighed as Mr. Mason chased after Uncle Vernon, yelling expletives about how he would be fired, while Mrs. Mason ran off to the bathroom, in tears over her 'new dress which cost more than Vernon's entire life's savings.'.

Sighing, I stand up as a hand brushes over my mouth, clamping down.

"Don't move."

I scream and react to my gut instinct, which is to plummet this stranger with my famous flying, roundhouse kick.

Turning around, I knock the figure back and almost into the fire before realizing it's-

"Draco?"

I stare down at my- Well actually, I'm not sure what we are.- Before breaking into laughter.

"How did you get into my house? Also, why was your first instinct to pretend you were a rapist?" I laughed, reaching down to help him up.

"You live with _these_ people? How do you do it?" He scowled, surveying the small house and wrinkling his nose at the mess, the destroyed cake piled atop the coffee table and couch.

"Do what?" I flushed, thinking how this house would look like a pigsty compared to wherever Draco lived.

 _"Of course he lives in a manor or something. He's Draco."_

 _"Shut up, mom."_

"Not blow your brains out by living with Saint Potter." He spat the name out, sneering at the thought of Harry before turning back to me. "So how are you, Shade? Good? I hope all of your brain cells are still in place because I do not want you saying something dumb in front of my parents."

"Wait, what?" I barely had time to react before Draco grabbed the scruff of my neck and pulled me into the fire, and at the right moment too: as I disappeared, my almond-shaped eyes caught Aunt Petunia walking down the stairs accompanied by a furious Vernon and a steaming Mr. Mason.

For some reason, as I felt my insides twisting into a knot as if I were being dragged through a tight tube and squeezed out. My mind wandered to the house elf's shrill voice, echoing in my ear like some sort of demented horror movie with cheesy special effects.

"Shade Potter must not go to Hogwarts!"

As if I wouldn't go to Hogwarts.

Where else would I stay?

My house with the Dursleys was hardly a fun place to be, now that I had seen Draco's Malfoy Manor. And staying alone in Malfoy Manor?

F*ck that.

Draco's parents were scary; well, at least his dad was.

I heard that Lucius Malfoy was one of the first to revert back to the 'good' side after the fall of Lord Voldemort and that he claimed he was 'imperioused'.

Pretty believable lie, I guess.

 _"The ministry these days,"_ My mother sighed, crooning into my ear almost as if she were right there, sitting in my room with me. _"they need to determine what's right and what's wrong."_

 _"Good point."_ I thought. For once my mother's remarks were more helpful than destructive. I remember what happened last year with Victoria Eaglet, or whatever her name was.

Part of me felt guilty for forgetting her name. How could I ever forget such an important name?

Why was that important anyways?

For a second, I considered asking Draco what her name was. But now I just felt stupid, why would I want to know that?

 _"Poor baby. Remembering that now? Think of how BAD you were, how everyone hated you. You can't keep this up for long..."_ She droned.

 _"Mom, we've been over this. Please don't talk to me."_

There was too much noise, or was there? It was too bright, but it was the night. It was too hot, but it was September. This manor felt too empty, although I wasn't alone in here.

For a second, I wondered how anyone could stand to be in such a large mansion alone.

Or maybe it was just the horror movies I watched last night, alone.

 _"And when they reach their final achievement-"_

 _"What final achievement?"_

I don't get it; what was she saying? Who were they? What achievement?

 _"You'll be the first they find."_

Who?

Why would they find me?

 _"Smoke out the liar, dear Shade."_

 _"What liar?"_

 _"And always remember who you are."_


	17. Chapter 17

"We're going to be traveling to Diagon Alley using floo powder." Lucius Malfoy, Draco's dad, announced.

"Um, sorry to interrupt, Mister Malfoy, but I don't know how to use floo powder." I said sheepishly.

"No problem Shade, just grab a handful of the powder, step into the fire and say 'Diagon Alley' as clear as possible. Oh, and no need to call me Mister Malfoy. Just Lucius will do."

Okay, this Lucius Malfoy is a strange man. He acts like he's evil with a smooth silky tone when he talks, dragging out each word slowly. Many people is rather timid around him. I however, find it normal, just a different way of speaking than everyone else. Everyone has a different tone in speaking like Neville Longbottom who speaks with a small scared quiver in his voice. That fool

I nodded. "Okay, thanks Lucius." I said as I grabbed the powder. "Di-" *cough* "-agon Alley!" I said, choking on the powder.

I felt myself twisting and turning in a dark vortex before landing in a heap on the floor. I stood up, and dusted myself off. Where am I? This is definitely not Diagon Alley. I had landed in a dark shadowy alley with spiderwebs hanging on every corner. Hesitantly, I crept forward, making sure to stay in the shadows. Wandering around, I curiously glanced at every store. Where is this place? How come I never noticed it before? Is it close to Diagon Alley?

I yelped as my head started pounding as if someone was probing through it. Then I caught the eye of a rather rotten looking witch with a big wart on her nose staring directly at me.

 _"She's using legilimency. She's probing in your mind."_ My mother whispered inside my head. I sighed. Sometimes my mother is helpful sometimes she's a curse.

 _KYS. KYS. KYS._ I chanted in my head.

I feel her leave my head and was now glaring venomously at me. I sent her a mocking glare, walking past her with a huff. Now where is Draco?

BAM!

I walked directly into someone.

"SO SORRY DRA- HARRY?"

"Other Potter." Harry said back, glaring at me. "Sooo surprised to see you here." Hatty said sarcastically.

"You sound like I come here on a daily basis." I retorted, narrowing my eyes.

"Well, this place fits your personality- sort of-"

"No it doesn't, Harry. I don't go around with big warts on my noses and randomly go looking in someone's mind."

Harry raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "Now I'm going to try and find Draco."

Harry looked confused. "Malfoy? What's he got to do with this and why did you suddenly disappear back in the Dursley's house?"

I laughed. "You really are pretty dumb, aren't you Harry?"

"I don't understand." Ha muttered.

I shook my head. Don't know how he managed to get pass all those obstacles last year. "Two words, Harry. Two words. Malfoy Manor." I spat, turning around to find-

"Draco!" I cried the same time Harry said Malfoy.

Draco looked confused. "I'm not Dralcoy..."

"No you're not, you're Draco, my best friend and possibly boyfriend." I said before Harry could say anything.

Draco laughed. "Well let's get you out of Knockturn Alley."

* * *

"So how was your summer?" Draco asked as he walked.

"Not bad, but pretty boring. I got a lot of presents for my birthday including this really pretty charm bracelet that I got from someone called 'Anonymous.' Then during this dinner party an ugly creature by the name of Dobby came and said some nonsense of "Shade Potter must not come to Hogwarts this year." Apparently there is some danger there this year."

"Wait- Dobby?" Draco asked, suddenly pausing.

"Er- yes?"

Draco muttered something that sounded like "thelfe."

"Pardon me?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry, it's just that Dobby is my ruddy house elf or servant."

"But what's he doing at my house?"

"Warning you guys about the danger."

"What danger?"

"I don't know."

I sighed, beginning to say something, but something caught my eye.

"What's everybody doing there?" I asked, pointing to the bookstore where we're buying all our books.

"I don't know, let's check, we're going there anyways to buy our books."

I nodded, and headed toward the bookstore which chaos was currently erupting in.

As soon as I stepped in, all heads turned towards me as if I had interrupted something important.

"Well well well, if it isn't Shade Evelyn Potter, The Girl Who Was Spared!" A man acknowledged as he dragged me away from Draco to the center.

"Wait what are you doing?! Let go of me!"

"Sorry Shade, this is for the Daily Prophet."

"But I don't need or want any more popularity!" I growled, angry.

"Come on Shade, just a couple of photos-"

"NO!" I roared, accidentally flinging Lockhart into the wall."

Silence.

Pin-drop silence.

"That was bloody amazing!" I heard Wheezy Weasel say to Granger.

"No it wasn't, he could have gotten hurt!"

"Who cares?" Wheezy Weasel laughed.

 _"Careful there, my sweet. Don't want to lose control again!"_

I inwardly groaned. My mother invaded my head again.

Then Lockhart stood up. "More autographs?" He asked me as he handed me a pile of his books, all with his smiling face on it.

I nodded to Draco. "Come on."

* * *

"He's nothing but a slimy, arrogant git!" I growled, flinging my arms up.

"Yes he is." Draco agreed. "And as for all those stuff he says he did in all his books, I really don't he did."

"Me neither. He seems and looks like a bloody coward."

"On the bright side, Hogwarts tomorrow! And we won't be able to see Lockhart for the entire year!" I cheered.

"I hope you're right. But something tells me we will be meeting him again sooner than we think." Draco muttered.

"And why is that?"

"Well, there has to be a reason we need those books."

I laughed. "Please. And what are the chances of him being our defense against the dark arts teacher?"

* * *

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" I roared, as Dumbledore announced the news of Lockhart being the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"Told you." Draco muttered, a scowl on his face as he glared at Lockhart.

* * *

Herbology was fun. We got to plant Mandrakes- they're plants with a pretty ugly baby hanging off of it. The Mandrakes cry is fatal so we had to wear earmuffs, but that didn't stop Longbottom from fainting, the fool.

Then came the dreaded class- Defense with Lockgit.

"We'll be having a quiz today! Don't worry, you'll know them all if you read all of my books. Thirty minutes should be enough, then we will use the rest of the class for each of you to read your quiz answers! Begin!"

I looked down at my quiz, disgusted. they were questions about himself.

1\. What is Lockhart's favorite color?

2\. What is his pet cat's name?

3\. What is his favorite animal?

4\. What was his house?

5\. What was his biggest accomplishment?

I smirked as I randomly wrote answers down. Lockhart will get such a big surprise...

"Time's up, everyone! Let's see... Miss Potter! You're up!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Ahem. 1. Pink. 2. Gilderoy. 3. Pink fluffy unicorns. 4. None, he was Dumbledore's special student because the sorting hat was so revolted by him, it didn't want to sort him. 5. When he got potty trained."

The boys roared with laughter.

Lockhart cleared his throat, looking aghast. "you got a sixty percent. You got the first three right only."

"What, so your favorite animal is actually pink fluffy unicorns?!"

Lockhart sheepishly grinned. "Erm yes, since pink is my favorite color."

"Bloody hell! I'm outta here!" I stormed out of the classroom.

BAM!

I slammed into a guy.

"Why in such a hurry?" He asked.

"One word. Lockhart."

The boy laughed. "Yeah, he is a fool. Name's Stephen. Stephen Nathaniel Flamel.


	18. Chapter 18

I couldn't get that mystery boy out of my mind. He just suddenly appeared out of nowhere, I don't even know if he is in my year or not. I remember everything about him, his chestnut brown hair, his stunning blue eyes, his _smile._ I have to say, I love his smile. Not a smirk like Draco's, a real nice and caring smile with a hint of mischief. And his eyes, they were ice-blue with a few midnight blue flecks. Just... gorgeous.

"Hello? Earth to Shade Potter!" I heard Draco say.

Snapping out of my trance, I turned my head to look at Draco. "Er hi."

Draco looked at me confused. "Um hi. You don't sound normal. Are you okay?"

I smiled a fake smile. "Ummm yeah. Why wouldn't I be? Hehe"

Draco looked at me suspiciously but decided to leave it. "Al-right. I'll see you later."

I was about to leave when Draco grabbed my arm. "Er- Shade? I need to tell you something."

I nodded, hoping it isn't anything bad.

"My father decided to help the Slytherin team a little, so he bought us all new broomsticks."

I raised my eyebrow. "What kind?"

"Nimbus 2001's."

I snorted, shaking my head. "I already have a firebolt, remember?"

Draco nodded nervously. "That's the point..."

"Spit it out."

"Flintdecidedfortheentireteamtohavematchingbroomstickssohemademethenewseeker!" Draco said quickly.

"Excuse me? Can you say that again?"

"Flint decided for the entire team to have matching broomsticks so he made me the new seeker!" Draco said slower, eyes shut tight.

Anger.

I'm angry now.

ANGRY!

"And you said yes?" I inquired, trying to make my voice sound calm.

Draco nodded quickly.

"Okay. So you're the new seeker. which leaves me as..."

"Part of the audience?" Draco said nervously.

OK SCREW BEING CALM.

"WHAT?!" I screamed, my voice echoing in the empty halls.

"I'm sorry." Draco whimpered.

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! PLAYING SEEKER WAS AND STILL IS MY DREAM!"

"But playing Quidditch is my dream too." Draco protested.

"SO WHAT? WE HAVE AN EMPTY CHASER POSITION!"

"Alright Shade, I'm sorry!"

"YOU COULD'VE SAID NO TO FLINT!" I hollered.

"Bu-"

"What's going on here?" I heard a voice ask.

I turned around to find...

 _Stephen._

"Stephen! Hi!" I greeted cheerfully.

"Hello to you too, Shade. Is Malfoy bothering you?"

"As a matter of thought, YES! Flint asked him to be the new seeker for a couple of new broomsticks!"

"And let me guess, Malfoy said yes?"

I nodded.

Stephen angrily marched up to Draco or _Malfoy_ now.

"Is this how you treat her as your friend? Agree to throw her off the team so he entire team could have new broomsticks so you can be seeker?" He challenged.

Malfoy shuffled his feet. "Um-"

"Whatever. Let's go, Stephen. Oh and Malfoy? Let's see how well you really play." With those words, I walked off with Stephen, hand in hand.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V

I stared after Shade. Since when had she been friends with Flamel? He's a Gryffindor! Why had she been so angry when I told her that she was off the team? She should be _happy_ for me.

I shook my head. She doesn't matter right now. What matters is practice. I strolled into the Slytherin locker rooms and changed into Quidditch robes. Then I walked with the rest of the team to the Quidditch pitch. When we walked in, a sea of red and gold blocked my view.

"Flint? What's the meaning of this?" Oliver Wood, captain of the Gryffindor team, marched swiftly up to Flint.

"We booked the pitch for today to train our new seeker."

"And who is that?" H. Potter asked.

"Me." I whispered, slithering out of the crowd.

Ron, who was beside Harry, crowed with laughter. "Oh S. Potter's going to get you now! She won't be very happy about this, I thought you were a good friend."

"No one asked for your opinion, at least I don't befriend scar-heads and filthy little mudbloods!" I hissed.

Granger's eyes filled up with tears.

"Eat slugs, Malfoy!" Weasel Bee crowed as he shot a spell at me.

Before the spell came out, I knew it wasn't going to work. His wand was broken, after all.

A jet of light shot out of the back of the wand and hit him instead. Weasey flew backward, landing with a thump on the ground. As soon as he sat up, he burped out a slug.

There was a chorus of "ew!" from the Slytherin and Gryffindor side.

Flint beckoned us away. "Come on, team! We don't want to play in a pitch infested with Gryffindor slugs!"

I stayed back a little to have a little talk with Flint. "Flint, I want to ask you something. About Shade's place on the Quidditch team."

Flint snorted. "Her place is... Nonexistent. Your father provided the broomsticks for us so you get a place on the team. She'll only be on the team if she provides us all with Nimbus 2001's or Firebolts. Besides, we've never let girls play on the team, why break it now?"

"So you're saying that you kicked Shade off the team for some new broomsticks and a stupid rule that you made up?" I snarled.

Flint nodded. "Basically. Now, if you don't mind, I have somewhere to go." Then he turned around, and left.

* * *

Stephen's P.O.V

"So basically I grabbed the vial and practically threw it down his throat."

I laughed as Shade told me the story of how she had tricked Quirrel. "You're bloody brilliant Shade, you know that?"

Shade blushed. "Well, I try to be."

"So basically your mom is insane and is constantly invading your mind, and made you actually kill someone?"

Shade sighed. "Yup, you got that right!"

Then her eyes turned red.

My eyes widened. "D-Did your eyes just turn red?"

Shade nodded, scowling. "My mother invaded my mind again, telling me nonsense about who I should trust and stuff like that."

I sighed, feeling sorry for this lost little girl here. She acts like she's the queen of sarcasm, but really, she's just trying to cover up her flaws.

"Shade... You know that whatever happens, i'll always be there for you, right?"

Shade nodded gratefully. "Thanks." She whispered.

I smiled gently. "Hey, that's what friends are for right?"

Inwardly, I scoffed. _Friends._ Just saying that to her makes me want to puke. I want to be more than friends with Shade Potter. I'm in love with Shade Potter, the overshadowed girl, the girl whose hated because of her mother's mistakes, the girl who wanted more. Well, i'll give her more. Hell, I would even give her the _world_ if I have to. I would never stop loving and protecting her, no matter how many times she rejects me. I will be by her side, forever and always.


	19. Chapter 19

It is time for another ruddy Defense meeting, wonder what Lockhart has in store for us this time. I am still giving Draco the silent treatment, and I can tell it was driving him nuts. His relationship with me seems to be falling apart with each passing day, while me and Stephen's seem to be getting better. Speaking about Stephen, here he comes from the Gryffindor table!

"Hey, Shade! What's with the glum face? It's Halloween today, after all!"

"Lockhart's class today." I groaned, slamming my head on the table.

"Hey, at least we have class together!" Stephen said, trying to cheer me up.

I smiled. "True."

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

I laughed, taking Stephen's hand and walking out of the Great Hall. I wasn't aware of the look Stephen gave me as we walked, but I did notice Draco's glare towards us from the Slytherin table.

* * *

"Alright class! Are you ready for an awesome class? Oh, there's no need to answer. Of course you are! I'm teaching it!"

I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Is there a problem, Miss Potter?"

"Yes. Apparently we have a big-headed old fraud teaching this class." I said mockingly.

"Detention, Miss Potter! Apparently someone's jealous of how famous and attractive I am."

That caused many girls to swoon over him.

"Anyways, today's lesson contains the most frightening creatures in the Wizarding World or in the entire Planet Earth!"

"What's in there?" A Gryffindor boy named Dean Thomas asked with a trembling finger pointed to a rattling cage.

"Ahh, that cage contains our lesson for today... freshly caught Cornish Pixies!"

I let out a bark of laughter. "Are you serious?"

"No, I'm not Sirius. I'm Gilderoy Lockhart. Why would I be Sirius Black?"

I scoffed. "They all respond like that when I say if they're serious. But who in the wizarding world is this Sirius Black?" I muttered.

"Part of my family, known as my first cousin." Draco muttered from behind me.

Before I could respond, Lockhart released the Cornish Pixies and chaos erupted.

I cursed as books and other stuff started flying across the room. I looked wildly around the room for Lockhart. Isn't he the only one who can stop this?

I found him alright. Fighting with a pixie over one of his portraits. I sighed impatiently. "Just leave the bloody portrait, will you? And this is a Defense Against The Dark Arts! Not uselessly fight a Cornish Pixie over one of your stupid portraits!"

"These portraits are the only valuable things in the Wizarding World!" Lockhart protested.

"Only?! I wouldn't think so! Would one of your stupid portraits do anything against a Death Eater invasion? Would one of your stupid portraits help the Wizarding World in any way? Would your stupid portraits help Harry Potter defeat Voldemort?"

Lockhart flinched. "Don't say his name!"

I smirked. "Well then. _Voldemort._ Now I'm outta here! Come on Stephen." I said, grabbing Stephen's hand and pulling him with me.

As soon as we're out of that classroom, Stephen burst into a fit of laughter.

"What?" I asked him, confused.

"I sorta heard your little argument with Lockhart." Stephen mumbled.

"No wonder." I laughed.

"Er move out of the way please! Got to go!" I got shoved roughly into the wall when Lockhart ran by. I growled.

"Is he seriously fleeing the class?"

"I think he just did."

I shook my head. "Stupid fool."

* * *

"Ahh... Mr. Potter, and Miss Potter. Glad to see you in this detention today. We're going to have some fun in this detention, cause you guys are going to help me answer my fan mail! How does that sound?" Lockhart cheerfully greeted us as we walked in.

"Oh, someone please help me." I groaned.

"Miss Potter, you get this pile. Mr. Potter, this pile." Lockhart said as he arranged the piles for us.

I groaned as I saw that I got the bigger pile. "This is ridiculous."

Just then, Snape came bursting in. "Sorry to bother you, Gilderoy, but I need Miss Potter with me. I gave her detention, and she has yet to show up because she's been answering your ridiculous fan mail. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to kidnap her for a while."

"Sorry to disappoint you, Severus, but she is in detention with me right now, so I think she stays." Lockhart said, glaring at Snape with pure venom.

Snape made a forced smile at Lockhart and spoke again in a drawling voice. "Well let's see who she chooses to have detention with."

Lockhart smiled as if he already knew my answer.

I smirked and turned to Lockhart. "You- Listen up. It's been good having detention with you, but I prefer Snape."

Lockhart's smile dropped. Trying to pull me closer, he said the words that made me mad. "Poor girl, doesn't know what she's saying. Just like your crazy mother. Like mother like daughter, I guess."

I rounded on Lockhart, snarling. "Listen up, old man. I am nothing like my mother, and I will never be! I will grow up to be great and fulfill my dream to be a Potion's Master. All you can do is to steal other's accomplishments and make them your own. You're a fraud, Gilderoy Lockhart." With these words, I stormed out of his office, snape in tow.

 _"Rip, tear, kill. Come to me... Let me get to you."_

I spun around. "What was that?"

Snape looked at me confused. "What is what?"

"Didn't you hear it? Listen, it's starting again."

 _"Kill... I want mudbloodsssss!"_

"It's going to kill someone!" I announced, bolting forward, only to be held back by Snape.

"Hold on, we'll see whatever you heard. But stay with me."

I nodded. "Alright."

We rounded the corner to see a mass of students crowded around some writing.

"Enemies of the heir, beware." I read. "What does that mean?"

"YOU KILLED MY CAT!" I heard the voice of Filch scream to Harry, holding the limp body of his evil side-kick, Mrs. Norris, who is a cat.

I looked at Snape confused. "What is going on?"

"I WANT TO SEE SOME PUNISHMENT!" I heard Filch roar. Oh great, he's really mad now.

 _"Where are youuu Shade?"_

 _"I know you're here!"_

 _"Come to meeee..."_

* * *

I saw a bright flash and found myself floating in a dark void. "What- Where am I?"

"You are in the space of the In-Between, where mortals can talk to the spirits in the spirit realm." A beautiful girl with a pale face and long, waving black hair stepped out.

"Who are you?"

"Call me Rose. But I brought you here to talk about you, not me, Heiress of Slytherin."

my head spun. "Heiress? What- Does that have anything to do with the writing on the wall?"

"Hmm. Yes and no. You see, the Heir of Slytherin is your grandfather."

"And who is he?"

"That I cannot tell you."

"Why not?"

"That is for another time, for alas, my time with you today has come to an end. Beware of who you trust, Heiress of Slytherin!"

* * *

"Miss Potter?" I heard Snape ask as I shot up.

"Professor, do you know anything about who my grandfather is?" I asked.

Snape looked away. "I'm sorry, but this is something you must find out by yourself, for it is not my place to tell you."

I flopped back down on the hospital bed, annoyed. "That's what Rose said.

Snape stiffened. "Rose?"

I nodded curiously. "Yes, do you know who she is?"

Snape sighed. "Yes. I know. She, Rose Annemarie Singer, is your aunt, the sister of your mother."

I gasped. "M-My aunt?"

"Yes. But she was killed by You-Know-Who a long time ago."

"When I mentioned Rose, you acted and sounded like you knew her."

Snape let out a deep breath. "Yes. I knew her. She was my second lover, after Lily Evans. She helped me get over the loss of Dear Lily when James Potter took her. The more time we spent together, the more closer we got. Gradually, we fell in love. We got married not long after, and thought we would be together forever and always, even with Voldemort's rising. I was wrong. Not long after our marriage, she became pregnant. I thought I was finally going to be happy. But then came the day. The day, when Voldemort killed her." He let out a shaky breath, tears brimming in his eyes as he thought about his late wife. "It was a beautiful day, the sun was out, not a single cloud in the sky. It was that noon, that my precious Rose had to go to the hospital because the child was coming. I waited, and waited, and waited. Then suddenly, your mother came bursting in. She told me everything. How the hospital was attacked. How she and our child both died. How my world fell apart."

I gaped open-mouthed at Snape. But he wasn't finished.

"Not long after, Regan gave birth to you. She was about to name you Rose, but I refused. I want my Rose's name to be remembered in memory, not taken by someone else, even though she's kin. I thought of the name Shade for you. And this may be surprising and a shock for you, but I Severus Snape, is your godfather."


	20. Chapter 20

Shade's P.O.V

"Today we'll be transforming animals into water goblets. Five points will be given for shape. Ten points will be given for texture. Spell is Vera Verto. Begin!"

I stared at the dead mouse on my desk. So I'm supposed to turn _this_ into a water goblet? Stephen gave me a reassuring smile. I smiled back, and said as clearly as possible, "Vera Verto."

There was a flash. I looked down hopefully, and cried out in joy. In the place of a dead mouse, now lay a shiny, golden, water goblet.

"Look! Miss Potter managed to successfully change her mouse into a water goblet! Fifteen points to Slytherin!"

* * *

I sat in History of Magic class with my head on my desk. Couldn't Binns make it more interesting? Then the strangest thing happened. Granger, the class know t all, little miss perfect, interrupted the teacher!

"Miss -?" Binns asked in surprise as Granger spoke up.

"Granger, Professor. Anyways, I was wondering if you can tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"

I bolted upright, as did the entire class. Well, everyone except for Draco. Does he ever show interest in anything?!

"My subject is History of Magic, Miss Granger. I don't bother with myths and legends." Binns replied.

We all let out a groan and returned back to our dreamworlds. I sighed, leaning on my elbow as my self-writing quill scribbled down everything Professor Binns is saying.

There was a clatter of books falling off a desk as Granger, once again, raised her hand up.

"Miss Grant?" Asked Professor Binns, once again surprised.

"Granger, Professor. Anyways, I know the Chamber of Secrets is just a myth, but I'm pretty sure it's a myth worth telling. I wouldn't be asking if it was just randomly mentioned, but someone had threatened us with it."

Binns looked uncomfortable, but nodded. "Alright then. So as you've heard from previous lessons, Hogwarts was founded a thousand years ago by the four greatest wizards of the age, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Three of the founders coexisted quite harmoniously, though one did not." He paused, looking at us Slytherins. "Salazar Slytherin-" "Surprise, surprise." Joked Weasey. "-Wanted to be more selective about the students selected to be in Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept in magical families, in other words, purebloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school. Now, according to the legend, before he left, he built a secret chamber in this castle. This was known as the Chamber of Secrets. He sealed it before departing, so that only when the true heir comes to Hogwarts, he alone would be able to open it and unleash the horror within."

"The horror within?"

"Well, some sort of monster kept there to purge the school of those he believed shouldn't be able to study magic."

"Muggleborns." Granger answered.

"Muggleborns." McGonagall confirmed. " Though no such chamber has ben found, I can assure you. Now, enough talk about legends. We're talking about the war that happened eleven years before."

"But we all know what happened!" Draco protested. "Harry Potter, the oh so powerful wizard sitting right in front of me defeated You-Know-Who when he was one year old."

"Correct! See everyone? Mr. Dragon is paying attention!" Binns praised.

I scoffed. He knows so much about history, but doesn't know our names.

* * *

Today is the day of the Gryffindor versus Slytherin Quidditch match, and I wasn't looking forward to going, but Stephen basically forced me to go.

"And besides, you'll probably see how terrible Malfoy plays." Stephen reasoned with me.

I nodded. "Well come on, let's go!"

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first match of the year, Gryffindor versus... The dirty foul scumbags... Slytherin!" Lee Jordan announced, earning the laughter of three houses.

"Jordan! Try not to be biased, please!" McGonagall shouted at him.

"Sorry Professor! Anyways, we have the Gryffindor team... Keeper and captain Oliver Wood! Seeker is the famous Harry Potter! Chasers are... Angelina Johnson- So angelic! Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell! Beaters, Fred and George Weasley!" Lee shouted, as the Gryffindor team took position. "Slytherin team... Keeper Marcus Flint! They have a new seeker this year, Draco Malfoy, who is rumored to be Shade Potter's boyfriend!" There were gasps from the crowd. I groaned, slumping. "Chasers are... Loriander Sanches! Lorander Sanders! Andddd... Himalaya Clearlake!" Oh boy. I just realized, I haven't talked to neither of those girls since the beginning of the year! I really need to after the game. Let them know I still want to be their friend. "Beaters are Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott! Let the game begin!"

I zoned out the rest of the game, focusing mainly on Draco and Harry. I saw Draco taunt Harry up in the air with the snitch right next to his ear. WAIT WHAT?! The bloody idiot! "DRACO! THE SNITCH! IT'S RIGHT BY YOUR EAR, YOU FOOL!" I screamed. He looked around as if he heard something but couldn't place it. He shrugged it off and continued taunting Harry who had seen the snitch and is now diving toward Draco. Draco moved away, surprised. The snitch disappeared. I groaned in frustration. Slytherin isn't going to win this match. I sighed, leaning onto Stephen's shoulder and fell asleep.

"Harry Potter has caught the snitch!" I was jolted awake by Lee's victory call. Of course he did. Draco is an idiot.

I groaned. "Come on. Let's go." I said to Stephen as we walked back to the castle.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V

As the whistle blew, I kicked off the ground, flying up high, searching for the snitch. I sighed. Being the seeker is very important, but very boring. I'll just watch the game until Potter sees the snitch then outrace him with my Nimbus 2001. If Shade was on the team, everything would get done a lot quicker.

Bored, I began to tease Potter. "Hey Potter, how long do you think you're going to last on the broom this time? Are you going to nearly swallow the snitch again?"

"MALF- TH- SNITH- EAR!" I heard someone scream

What? Malf th snith ear?

Whatever. Back to teasing Scar-head.

Suddenly, Potter dived at me. What the? I hastily dodged out of the way, avoiding him by centimeters. Is the bloody idiot trying to knock me off my broom? Then I saw it. The flash of gold that Potter was pursuing. The snitch! I dove after him, racing him to the snitch. Up, down. Up down, we flew, chasing a speck of gold. What I didn't notice however, was a big black bludger chasing me and Potter as we flew inside the bleachers. WHAM! The bludger sent me flying out of the bleachers and onto the ground. Fuck.

I groaned as I landed. Famous Harry Potter has won again. I stared off to the Slytherin stands, and was disappointed to see that Shade wasn't there. Then I looked at the Gryffindor stands, expecting Flamel's smug look. But what I saw next, was much worse. Shade was leaning against Flamel's shoulder, fast asleep. Flamel was looking at her with such adoration, and smoothing her hair. That could have been me and her in the Slytherin dorms. But now everything's ruined, and I have no idea how to fix it.

* * *

Shade's P.O.V

"You should have seen the look on his face!" I laughed as Stephen told me about the time he "accidentally" blew up one of Lockhart's portraits in front of him. He had gotten detention for that, but it was worth it.

"What's everyone doing over there?" I asked as I saw a mass of students crowded over some sort of flyer or poster.

"Dueling club." Draco muttered.

"Want to take a look?" I asked Stephen, who nodded.

"Who's teaching?" I heard Blaise Zabini ask.

"Let's wait and find out." Daphne Greengrass replied, shrugging.

I motioned for Stephen to follow me, and into the great hall.

"Welcome everyone! Can everyone hear me? Good! So in today's dueling club, I will teach you the disarming spell. Professor Snape here will be my assistant."

Snape stiffly walked up to the stage. "Ahh, excellent Severus. Now, stand on the other side of the stage to face me. Don't worry, you'll still have your potions master back when I'm finished."

"Enough dawdling. Get started!" I cried out impatiently.

"Detention Miss Potter! Anyways, spell is expelliarmus."

Both Snape and Lockhart faced each other from opposite sides of the stage, and bowed, though Lockhart a bit dramatically and Snape a bit stiffly.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape cast as soon as they spun around to face each other. Lockhart let out a strangled yell as his wand was yanked out of his hand and he flew backward. Everyone cheered.

I glanced at Lockhart's water goblet. What was in there? I can tell it wasn't pumpkin juice or water. But something else by the color... I gasped as I saw two amber orbs take shape in the glass before all went black.


	21. Chapter 21

I woke up in a dark void. I panicked, thinking this is the in-between again. I walked (With difficulty), searching for anyone that might be searching for me. I was about to run, when I noticed a shiny pool. Looking inside the pool, I found that I could see the Hospital Wing. McGonagall, Snape, and Dumbledore stood by my body, talking in hushed whispers. To my surprise, I can hear them!

"Another one has been petrified." McGonagall whispered.

So I've been petrified? Strange. All I had been doing was staring at Lockhart's goblet. Nothing strange. Though those eyes...

"I'm afraid if this goes on for much longer, this will be the end of Hogwarts." Dumbledore spoke heavily, looking like this was the last subject he wanted to talk about right now.

McGonagall gasped. "But where will they go?"

"Girls go to Beauxbatons. Boys go to Durmstrang. Hopefully Madame Maxime can take them in." Snape spoke.

I retreated from the pool, bored. I want to go and look at something else! Wait, if I can hear and see what the others are doing there... Maybe... I put a foot inside the pool. Okay, I have to try. What harm could it do? Taking a deep breath, I jumped in. I expected to feel the wetness of the pool, but was surprised when I landed inside the Hospital Wing. So it worked.

I began to slowly walk around, leaving the Hospital Wing. To my surprise, I was walking on air...

"That's just how it works." I gasped, spinning around to see Colin Creevy of Gryffindor, the first to be petrified. "You can float around, talk to others petrified, and walk on the floor if you want to. But you won't be able to talk to the people down there. But-" He added, seeing my distraught face. "-You'll be able to leave traces and surprises for them. Like this." He reached into his book bag and pulled out a pencil. "Watch." He flew over to Draco and dropped the pencil. The pencil dropped on Draco's head. Draco looked up in confusion, but didn't see anyone. Then he stared at the pencil in fascination. I giggled. Pulling out a piece of parchment, I wrote down the words, **I am Lord Voldemort.** And walked over to him and put it right in front of him.

Draco leapt out of his seat, letting out a girly scream. "I-I-Invisible ghost! Voldemort!" He stuttered.

Over at the Gryffindor table, I heard Harry laugh with Weasel and Granger. "Malfoy's gone mad!" Ron roared. "You-Know-Who, here? What a joke."

I smirked. I pulled out another piece of parchment. **He has not gone mad. It is I, Lord Voldemort. Show this to Dumbledore, I kill you. No, I'll kill Harry. Harry Potter.** I wrote.

Weasley trembled in fear. "H-Harry!"

Harry looked down to see what got Weasley so scared. When he saw it, he let out a strangled yell. "Voldemort! Help!"

The entire Great Hall stared confusingly at Harry and Ron. Then they shrugged and went back to their conversation, though a bit uneasy. I smirked. Success.

I turned to Colin. "Can they feel us if we touch them?"

Colin shrugged. "I never tried."

I nodded, and walked, or rather floated over to Draco. Pulling my invisibility cloak out of my bag, I threw it over Draco. Clamping his mouth shut, I escaped with him into a room. There, I took off the invisibility cloak to discover a shivering Draco.

"Who-Who's there?"

I put a hand on his shoulder. Draco shivered, as if electrocuted. His eyes darted around nervously, searching for movement. At last he screamed. "GHOST!"


	22. Chapter 22

I lazily drifted about in the halls, occasionally dropping a water balloon or two on Peeves's head. I have pranked at least twenty people, including Draco. I tortured the Golden Trio with constant notes about Voldemort's rising and left a couple for Granger saying "Freak!" or "Insufferable know-it-all!". The first few days were pretty fun, but after a while, it gets boring. So I decided to mess up a couple of Fred and George's pranks!

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George."

I drifted behind them as they prepared the prank they're planning to put on Snape.

"Hang the bucket, there."

"Dump in dung bombs, sprinkle in a couple of itching powder."

"Sneak away."

"And prepare for reaction."

The twins crackled, high-fiving each other as they pulled out a piece of parchment. Curious, I floated closer to see.

"We solemnly swear we are up to no good." Fred whispered, as the parchment opened up. A map of the entire Hogwarts spread out in front of us.

I watched in amazement as words appeared at the bottom of the parchment.

'Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs

are proud to present

THE MARAUDERS MAP'

I scoffed. My map is much more better. But then, something happened that amazed me.

Fred tapped the map. "Mischief managed.." The map went blank.

"Let's see what Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and prongs has to say to us today." George snickered.

He tapped the map. "Are you feeling better today, Mommy, Wormy, Paddyfoot and Pronsie?"

The map immediately answered back.

'Mr. Moony the Handsome would like to say that he is not your mommy, Mr. Weasley, but is wondering whether Mr. Weasley has washed his hair today.'

I snickered. Moony is quite right, he will get a hair wash.

'Wormtail would like to question Mr. Weasley if he really think he will get a girlfriend with looks like that.'

I let out a gasp of laughter, it was true.

'Padfoot is siriusly serious that he is Sirius Black and is _not_ called Paddyfoot.'

I gasped. So that's who Sirius Black was!

'Prongs the handsomer one would like to "compliment" Mr. Weasley on his terrible pranking ideas.'

"Oi!" George said aloud, shocked.

I smirked. Time for action.

I snatched the map right out of George's hands and pocketed it. George looked around in fear and confusion. Making sure that both twins are under the bucket, I tipped it over.

KABOOM! The itching powder and the dung bombs exploded. Snape crashed through his office to see what was going on, only to discover two white and smelly people shaped creatures.

"What in the world?" Fred cursed.

"Run." George responded.

The twins took off running with an angry Snape following them. I laughed to myself, still grabbing the map. I smirked at it, before saying, "Your trouble-making twins are gone, and I, Shade Potter, is here!"

Words started appearing furiously.

'Moony welcomes Shade to the Marauder's Map, but has to say she is a straight haired baboon.'

I snorted, and tapped the map. "Baboons are already straight haired, you fool."

'Mr. Wormtail would like to compliment Miss Potter on outsmarting Mr. Moony, since no one had been able to. But he couldn't help but say that Shade Potter is a bloody dunderhead.'

I let out an offended gasp.

'Mr. Padfoot would like to say that Shade Potter really is his friend Jame's daughter, bloody adventurous, but extremely idiotic.'

'Mr. Moony would like to share with his idiotic friends that Shade Potter is not his, but his traitorous brother Nicholas Potter.'

I let out a huff of annoyance, closing the map. This will come useful one day.

I then pulled out my map, surveying the lands of Beauxbatons. It was pretty small, compared to Hogwarts. Little dots moved along the parchment, moving across the castle. Speech bubbles appeared and disappeared. They were just boring conversations about clothes, makeup, boys, etc. I looked down at the Hogwarts section and thought I'd stalk the Golden Trio! I found them in Moaning Myrtle's restroom. I giggled. So Potty and Weasel are in the girls restroom, huh.

"I know what we can do. It will be breaking about fifty school rules though."

"We have to so we can reveal Malfoy before he kills off all muggleborns."

"It will be very difficult, and involves a difficult potion."

"Well, we've got to try. Where are the ingredients?"

"Restricted section of the library."

"What is it called?"

"Polyjuice Potion."

I gasped. So they were planning to turn into someone Draco trusts to find out if he was the Heir of Slytherin!

I can't let them get away with it. So I decided to warn Draco! How? Oh, my usual notes.

I found him on the couch, asleep. I snickered, prodding him awake. He mumbled something I couldn't make out, and stumbled awake, scanning the common room for people. When he didn't find any, he let out a shrill scream. Honestly, he may seem all tough and mean, but he sure screams a fucking lot.

I grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote down: **Don't trust ones that act suspicious. Even if they are your most trusted ones.**

I saw Draco read it and laughed as he ran out of the common room to meet "Crabbe and Goyle."

I narrowed my eyes, gathering up all my prank materials and followed him out. Showtime.

* * *

Draco's P.O.V

I ran out of the common room as fast as I can, afraid that the ghost would catch up to me. What did it mean about don't trust the ones acting suspicious? Did it know something? I heard voices up front, recognizing them to be Crabbe and Goyle's. They were talking to Percy Weasley, who has apparently caught them.

"Crabbe! Goyle!" I shouted, motioning them over.

Weasley looked at me suspiciously. "What are you doing out here, Malfoy?"

I nodded coolly at him. "When was it your job to monitor the Slytherins? Alright, alright. I was just collecting these pigs." I said nodding to Crabbe and Goyle- who has glasses on. "Why are you wearing glasses, Goyle?" I asked.

"Reading." Goyle muttered, putting them away.

They look suspiciously like Harry Potter's...

 _Don't trust the ones that act suspicious. Even if they are your most trusted ones._

I played the message in my mind, twirling my wand.

 _Don't trust the ones that act suspicious..._

I stared into Crabbe and Goyle's eyes. They seemed a bit... nervous.

 _Even if they are your most trusted ones..._

They're hiding something. I know they are. "Come on boys, follow me."

I led them to the Slytherin common rooms and decided to test them a little. "What's the password again?" I asked them, pretending that I don't know. I watched suspiciously as Crabbe and Goyle sent panicky expressions at each other.

 _Don't trust..._

"Oh yeah, It's Pureblood." I said and the door slid open.

I glanced back at them. Their eyes held one emotion and one emotion only... Relief.

 _Don't trust suspicious acts..._

"I do wonder who is attacking all the people... I realized that most of them are mudbloods, except for Shade. Why she was petrified, I don't know. But you know who I hope gets petrified next?" I lowered my voice. "Mudblood Granger. Little Miss Know It All. Hope she's petrified forever."

I watched with suspicion as Crabbe's fist clenched. Goyle had to hold him down to stop him.

 _They really are acting very suspicious..._

"I can't believe people think Harry Potter is the Heir of Slytherin. I mean, he is a Gryffindor. A bloody Gryffindor!"

Crabbe and Goyle doesn't seem to be paying attention to me. They were too busy sending secret messages to each other. I picked up a newspaper. "Maybe this will cheer you up." I said, showing them the newspaper about Weasley's dad. To my surprise, Crabbe's face turned red with anger, his fist curling. I took a step back.

"What's up with you two?! You're acting very strange."

Goyle managed to calm Crabbe down. "It's his stomach ache."

 _Don't trust... Even your trusted ones..._

I narrowed my eyes. "Okay, fine."

Crabbe and Goyle seemed to deflate with relief.

Then the strangest thing happened. Crabbe's hair turned a little red at the tips and is slowly becoming more red. I looked over to Goyle whose hair had became black and untidy. I let out a strangled yell, leaping over the couch to block the exit. "Weasley?! Potter?!"

The two boys glanced at each other sheepishly. "Er- You see-"

SPLASH! A bucket of water poured over their heads. The boys leapt up, glancing up toward the ceiling to see where the water was coming from. When they saw nothing, Harry let out a strangled whisper of "G-Ghost." They ran toward the exit I was blocking when a random fish (Idk why I put a fish in lol) came flying out of nowhere and bopped Weasley on the nose. They halted, looking at the fish in surprise. Then the ghost threw a fake spider which landed on Weasley's head. The fake spider had a note attached to it's leg which Weasley tossed to me as he and Potter ran off. I opened the note and saw the symbol of the Thunderbolts. I smiled. The mysterious ghost was Shade Potter.


	23. Chapter 23

I lazed around bored, wishing I could do something fun. I've gotten bored of pranking already, they just result in the victim screaming then forgetting about it in the next hour or so. So far I've turned Lockhart's hair green, charmed a portrait of his to a picture of Lockhart with a snake body (that earned a lot of laughs), somehow managed to give Granger cat ears (since she already have a cat face and a tail anyways), but that was quickly cured by Madam Pomfrey much to my annoyance. What should I do next? Then it clicked. I remembered the day Weasel got a howler from his mom for driving that crazy flying car, it was hilarious. So I've decided on what I was going to do for my next prank, I'm going to give out howlers to random people, even maybe a few professors (*cough* *cough* Lockhart). The question is, how and where am I going to get howlers?

That also left me with another question. Do phones work in Hogwarts? I've been trying to find the time to try it out but never seem to find the time. Well, now's a good time.

I opened my phone and opened up Google. The thing is, as soon as I was about to search up something, a pop-up appeared saying **"You are using Hogwarts World Web. Searches you make here won't go into your browser history. Files you make here will be temporary. Enjoy the Hogwarts World Web."**

I gasped. _Awesome!_ I pressed on the search tab and searched up "Howlers and where to get them. Immediately, about ten websites came up. I looked at the first one which seems promising. **Hogwarts Internet Store.** Hmm. Sounds interesting. When I opened the webpage, I was surprised to find a whole section for pranking materials. There was also a section for letter making with the link to the howler section at the bottom. I smirked. Perfect...

* * *

Harry's P.O.V

I sat with my head on my desk as Lockhart droned on about the quests he went on. Didn't he already do enough to prove the point that he's an egotistic arrogant prick? The singing valentines were enough. Now he goes on bragging about the amazing missions "he" went on. I call that bullshit. He couldn't even banish those Cornish Pixies! What a joke. Suddenly, an owl swooped in carrying a red envelope and dropped it on Lockhart's head before flying out of the window. I almost laughed out loud if it wasn't for the glare Hermione gave me. Lockhart got a howler! Lockhart held the howler in surprise before smiling delightfully. "Oh look boys and girls! Someone gave me an howler! Probably going to rant about how awesome I am. I'll just open it now...

When he opened it however, a colorful array of fireworks exploded from it, sizzling his hair which burned at the ends. "Wow... How colorful!" Lockhart clapped his hands. I scoffed. Does he even know how a howler works? Lockhart stared at the red envelope in his hand. "Er why is it still smoking?" Then the envelope formed in the shape of a mouth and spoke in a mocking tone.

"Well hello, Gilderoy. I can see that you're still an arrogant prick who apparently needs to be taken down a peg or two. Well that's what I'm doing, isn't it? You see, this is a howler. you know, a red envelope that takes shape in the shape of a mouth when opened? No of course not. You don't know about anything except yourself. Wait, screw that. You don't even know anything about yourself! You think you are God's gift to Earth. Well, you're wrong. We can't stand you. None of us can, except for a couple of fangirls. Well what's the use of fangirls if you have nine-tenths of the entire Wizarding World hating on you?"

The entire class laughs as Lockhart turned into a deep shade of red. Lockhart furiously stood up, shaking his fist at the red envelope which was still laughing mockingly at him. "HOW DARE YOU!" He roared, panting heavily. "HOW DARE YOU! ANSWER ME!" The class was in hysterics. I had to bite down on my fist to keep from laughing for Hermione's sake who was glaring at the red howler as if she's just going to march right over and rip it up.

The howler started talking again, this time using an amused voice. "Oh Gilderoy. This is not how a howler works. You can't just shake your fist at it and expect an answer. How can anyone so "great" not know what a howler is? Pity. Your old age must be getting to you." The howler then ripped itself up.

Gilderoy looked at the class. "Er- Let's continue, shall we?

Before he could get on with the lesson however, another owl swooped in, dropping a red envelope on Malfoy's head. I snickered silently at his horrified expression. He opened the envelope with shaky fingers as confetti rained down.

"Why hello there, _Draco._ You may wonder who am I and why I'm humiliating you. Well, that is for me to know and you to find out." The voice paused for a moment. "Let's talk about Shade Potter first. Your father offers to give the entire Quidditch team broomsticks for a place for you on the Quidditch team. Just a place. Any Place. He didn't tell you to take Shade's place. You could've gotten the chance to be a chaser. I think you'll be much more better at chaser than seeker because you were too busy taunting Harry that you didn't see the snitch that was right by your bloody ear! Harry is a much more better seeker than you'll ever be. Just step off now so you don't have to feel the wrath from future matches you'll lose for the Sytherins! You're jealous of Shade being with Stephen and wants them to separate with each other, but you're the main reason the two of them became closer in the first place! You truly are pretty pathetic, Draco Malfoy."

Malfoy turned red under all the snickers and stares he was getting. His face was white was white with anger at the part where he had driven Shade and Stephen to be closer. Malfoy let out a roar of frustration before stalking out of the classroom to escape the snickers and Parkinson's delight at Malfoy and Shade's fight.

Then suddenly another owl swooped in, dropping a letter on Parkinson's head. Zabini, who was next to her, scooted far away from her in case fireworks decided to burst again. Instead of fireworks though, this time a smelly green liquid erupted onto her face. "What the BLOODY HELL?" Pansy shrieked.

The howler laughed. "Hello, Pratsy Puginson. My name is- well that's for me to know and you to find out. You see, I have already blessed two people with my presence. Both of them got really mad and embarrassed. Are you scared now? Scared of what I'm going to do to you? You should. Cause I hate you more than I hate Lockhart and that's saying something." Lockhart frowned at that comment. "You're so against Draco liking someone else for your own silly childish crush on him. Well open your eyes! Can't you see that he doesn't like you and never will? No of course not. You're too shallow to even realize how annoyed you're making him! Why don't you just give up on him and fall for someone that actually like you? If you truly like Draco, you'll let him be with the one he likes most. You and Draco are just the same on the topic about love. Just like you, he won't let Shade be happy by being friends with Stephen. He tries to drive him away from her like you drive her away from Draco. Well stop. He's happy with Shade, so let him be and MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" The howler ripped itself up and the pieces fell on top of Parkinson's hair. Parkinson let out an enraged scream, scaring the shit out of Theodore Nott who was sitting in front of her.

I couldn't stop my laugh from coming out. She got what she deserved alright.

"Harry Potter!"

I was jolted out of my daydream. Wha- who called my name?

Parkinson glared at me. "I know you did this! You were always against us Slytherins! I will get my revenge!"

I just rolled my eyes and looked out the window, hoping for an owl to come and bust her face open. Wait, why am _I_ thinking that? Of anyone to think that it should be my cousin Shade. She's evil. I'm not. She wishes the deaths of others. I don't. She likes the evil Slytherin Prince who just ran out the door. I don't. I'm nothing like Shade. But yet... That night by the Gryffindor Tower... The night where we captured the Thunderbolts... She had done all she can to save them. She'll do anything for friends. I'll give her credit for that, I guess. Still, that way she literally flung herself out of that broom to get to her Firebolt to rescue that Loriander girl... Truly heroic. _Damn, Harry. Stop thinking about her like a lovestruck teenager! She's your cousin for God's sake!_ I scolded myself. _And even if she's not related to me, I still wouldn't like her._

* * *

Shade's P.O.V

After my spectacular howler prank which was a couple days ago, I drifted through the front door of Hogwarts and headed toward the Whomping Willow. According to my map, the Whomping Willow is one of the secret entrances into The Shrieking Shack, a place inside Hogsmede that is believed to be haunted. There's a legend saying that every full moon the Shrieking Shack would erupt into a series of howls, snarls and thumps with the occasional yelp of a dog. Strangely though, the howls, snarls, thumps, and yelps stopped after the year 1978. The year my mother and father graduated... Whatever. Must have been a strange coincidence.

I'll just go to Hogsmede now, I heard there's a joke shop called Zonko's Joke Shop. I want to check it out and maybe (most likely) buy some pranking materials... Ah I really love Filibuster Fireworks. I had used all of mine on Lockhart which is the reason he's wearing a hideous pink wig on his head to hide his charred (now black) blonde hair. Pity that we live in the world of magic so all it takes is some shampoo, and bam! Your hair is back to normal.

I followed the flow of kids to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw(?- Sorry I forgot which team they were playing, but it's either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff) Quidditch game. Suddenly, the flow of kids stopped right in front of the Quidditch Pitch. I skidded to a halt, hanging suspended in the air next to a Hufflepuff girl named Ivy. "Everyone! Go back to your dorms! The Quidditch match has been canceled!" McGonagall demanded as she made her wy through the crowd.

"WHAT?!" Gryffindor Keeper, Oliver Wood protested. "You can't cancel Quidditch!"

She just did, Stupid.

McGonagall ignored Wood as she moved to Harry and Weasel. "You two, come with me."

I stared at her retreating back, confused. Why does she need them? I mentally slapped myself. Of course she needs them! They're the Golden Trio! Hogwart's savior! The least I can do is follow them.

"This may come to a shock for you, but-" McGonagall opened the door to the Hospital Wing and to my shock and delight, Granger has been petrified! I let out a whoop of delight, setting off a couple of fireworks with my wand..

Tap tap.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I spun around to find Granger standing behind me, looking disgruntled. "Glad to know that my petrification is a chance for you to celebrate the Fourth of July."

I snorted. "It's not the Fourth of July. You really are clueless about Lockhart, aren't you? Can't you see he's not a hero? Glad I sent the howler to him."

Granger glared at me. "YOU sent the howler? But you're petrified!"

I snorted. "Watch and learn, muggle-born."

Granger looked at me with shock. "You didn't say the "M" word..."

I chuckled. "I'm not that mean. But anyways, watch this."

I picked a portrait of Lockhart. Don't get me wrong, I didn't choose to have his photo. Idiot gave this to me at the signing. I chuckled. "I'm not going to miss this."

I took aim and threw it down near Harry's feet. The frame exploded in glass shards. Harry jumped back in surprise. "What the bloody hell?"

I smirked. "And that," I told Granger. "Is how to keep away from boredom's enchanting hell."


End file.
